Behind These Bars
by The Forgotten Dreams
Summary: It starts with a young man who was a journalist, called Alec, he was waiting for his big break so he could write professionally. He got asked by a girl named Tessa Gray to sabotage a wedding and after some discussion with his siblings, he agreed. This is what happened... - AU, story in a story Malec, darker theme (prison, possible insanity, sabotaging weddings et cettera)
1. Act 1 - Prologue

**Act 1, ****Prologue – The Seven Voices**

**Song: Seven Devils – Florence and the Machine **

* * *

_Make him your victim._

_Indulge in his misery that you will cause. _

_Take everything he has._

_Reject him when he begs for mercy._

_Make him feel your wrath, your pain, your suffering._

_He's better then you will ever be._

_You are better than he will ever be._

The seven voices in my head were louder than before, fighting the blanket of white noise I put between them. I named them The Seven Voices. They haunted my every thought, every decision and every action. They were constantly there. Normally I could block them, scream at them to go away.

Their whispers are stronger when I go through a tough decision or a dramatic point in my life, when I'm distracted or stressed and I can't fight back as well and they take over, they were there that day I attempted to kill him. They are always there. Always waiting. Always watching. Waiting to break through the barrier and take over.

I had been hearing them more and more until The Other He came along. The Other He made them go away and made them stay away. The Other He made me feel like me before The Seven Devils, before they were fighting in my mind. The Other He made me feel normal. The Other He made me not feel so crazy or cracked because he made the voices go, I don't know how The Other He did, but whatever occurred they went away for the brief visits. But, when The Other He went away for good, they came back.

They're louder, more demanding and desperate to be heard, they fight for my attention putting darker and darker thoughts in my head, poisoning my mind, my reasoning and my conscience. They'll disable my guilt and my sense of morality, my compassion and love, my sadness and my joy. And, then when I can no longer feel emotions, they will turn me into a cold blooded killer. I'm their knife, their arrow, their tool.

I'm petrified. I can't speak about them. I can't do anything to stop them. It's terrifying.

Especially as this time, no matter how hard I try I can't seem to push them away...


	2. Act 1 - Scene 1

_**Act 1 – Scene 1 –**__**Will you sabotage a wedding for me?**_

* * *

"Get up!" I heard the door slam shut followed by the crunching of gravel as she stormed across the area – apart from that it was deathly silence, the others waiting to see what happened before they gossiped about me. I knew she was talking to me because I was the only one on kneeling on the ground "I know you can hear me!"

I smiled at the ground, my hair falling around me, hiding and protecting me from the outside world. She couldn't see how I supressed my laughter or the smirk on my face. Poor fool. Her feet entered my vision, clad in those diabolical boots. Seriously, I'm glad I don't have to wear them, it's probably the reason she has an attitude. Although, that could just be because in these last five years, I've done almost everything to spook her.

"Get up! You have a visitor!" She growled, her voice low and aggressive. I bit back my laugh, before jerking my head up to look at her, my eyes met her cold grey ones which widened and she looked away. I agitated her just from eye contact, my eyes were unusual so I get the reaction a lot. She recovered quickly and grabbed my arm – and not gently can I add – and hauled me upwards, so I stood. I barely got used to the higher altitude before I was dragged towards the grey buildings, the others watching curiously they began whispering to each other.

I was taken (pulled, dragged, hauled) down several corridors and hallways, but thanks to my brain I remembered every turn, corner and step. By the end the steps were up to seventy-three and I saw eighteen security cameras. I was shown a grey door, then patted down - the woman checking I didn't have any weapons on my person. I actually didn't have any. This time. She opened the door and shoved me inside, murmuring instructions and slammed the door shut again. I stood in a silence for what felt like forever, but was actually two minutes forty-two seconds, I counted, I heard the busser and opened the door to the other room.

The first thing I noticed was that the room was small and grey, with minimal furniture (a desk and a chair) The second, was that it was split in half by glass, the third thing – on the other side sat a boy, no more than sixteen, tapping a pen on his side of the desk. I recognised him instantly, the family resemblance was impeccable. The eyes. Eyes such a dark brown they looked black. I laughed.

"Nice to meet yo-" He started, his voice was too well rehearsed.

"Cut it out. I don't have the patience. Just tell me what you want to know so I can tell you and can go back to being alone and crazy." I snapped. I was confused and angry – I hadn't had a single visitor in the five years I had been here, so why now?

"I'm doing a report for school and I got assigned the crime category. I thought I could get the story of someone here, the guys at the reception sent me to you. They said it would be interesting and original. So, I guess I want your story." He acted embarrassed and a little shy. I didn't buy it. He was one of _them._ But, the guys on the reception were being mean to him. They knew I wouldn't give him a story.

"What, five years after it happened?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know, I don't know who you are." He admitted blushing slightly.

"I'm not telling you my story." I snapped. His face fell and he opened his mouth to speak. "But I will tell you a story. A true story." _It involves some of your family members_, I kept the thought to myself.

He looked at me quizzically, thinking if he could actually use the story or if he'd do this just to humour me. "Okay, it had better be a good story."

"Oh it is! It has the classic features: love, betrayal and murder. It's a tragedy for some, a happy ending for others." I grinned. "It fits into your category well. And it's true. I'm editing a few minor details but it is completely true."

"Okay…" He tried not to look eager, he failed.

"It starts with a young man who was a journalist, he was waiting for his big break so he could write professionally. He was called_ Alexander_." I hissed the name but carried on hoping he didn't notice. He didn't. "He had help though, from two people called Isabelle and Jace. The trusty trio met a girl called Tessa Gray."

* * *

"Alec," the girl sighed, "just call her."

"You can understand his worry, Izzy. It isn't every day you get asked that." The golden boy sighed as he took a huge gulp of his milkshake. They were sat in Alec's kitchen catching up. They hadn't seen each other as often as they had liked since Alec had moved out – well more like was kicked out but he didn't tell either of them two that.

"I know." The tall blue-eyed brunette sighed.

"It does seem random, I guess." Izzy agreed, helping herself to a homemade cookie that she had brought over for Alec. The two males refused to go near her cooking, nine times out of ten it resulted in food poisoning or illness.

"It was odd, Izzy but not random." The eldest sighed again, "It was like she planned it, she knew my name."

"She might be a psychopath, then." The blonde responded, "Alec, you can't trust everyone who talks to you on the street."

"Jace, I'm not naïve and she looked pretty harmless." Alec responded, fiddling with his phone. He tapped his fingers on the table,_ should he call the girl or not?_ Surely if he could stop the wedding like she believed he could, he should do it.

Isabelle scoffed at this taking a bite of her cookie and pulling a face, "I look pretty harmless, but I'm not." Alec did have to agree to that, thanks to their parents, they were made to have self-defence classes when they were little. Anyway, they had all been naturals at it and had then learnt all kind of fighting styles.

Their little brother had not learnt though. His parent took him travelling the world because he was ill and thought he hadn't much time left. He had been diagnosed with leukaemia and had fought it well for about year and a half now. But he and his siblings rarely saw each other, apart from big holidays and birthdays so he was never around.

"True, but I think genuinely she was very gentle." He replied to his sister.

"And I'm not?" Izzy frowned and hit him in the arm, hard. Proving herself wrong. She took the plate of cookies, adding the one she had bitten, and walked over to the bin. She dropped them all in – they were vile if she did admit it herself, not even the birds would want them.

"Iz, when you do things like that," Jace gestured to the Izzy-sized-fist mark on Alec's arm, "it proves you aren't gentle." Izzy shot him a death-glare and Jace faked his death, landing face down on the kitchen table. A classic act Alec had been relieved to leave behind.

"Well, I did grow up with two brothers who loved to fight all the time." Izzy scoffed, defending herself.

"We didn't love it, well I didn't." Alec told her.

"Great blame it on me as usual." Jace grinned, sitting upright again, done with being dead. Alec sighed again replaying the scene in his mind…

"_Alexander Lightwood?" Alec crashed into the girl, who seemed to magically appear in front of him. He had finished work and was exhausted. He looked at the girl who apparently knew him, she didn't look much older than him, her brown unruly curls pulled back into a braid, and her grey eyes were full of hope and determination._

"_Yes?" he brushed his hair out of his eyes. He was tired from a day full of writing and composing articles – he didn't mind his work but he didn't really want to deal with random people on the streets. Especially when he was this tired. _

"_The Angel, you look so much like Will." She sighed a forlorn look fell onto her face, her eyes turned sad._

"_I'm sorry? I don't know a Will." Alec frowned trying to work out her accent, he decided it was English with a slight American twist._

"_No, you would not and I am not here to talk about him. I am here to ask you to do something. Of course, I will pay for your time, but I believe you are the only one who can do this." Her face contorted in worry, she looked at the path as she fiddle with her necklace, and it was made of clockwork in the shape of an angel. It was quite beautiful. "It feels so wrong to ask this…"_

"_What is it? He asked, her worry making him worry. As well as his mind skipping to the worst conclusion - if he looked like a past lover and she was nervous... His mind went to one thing, he got ready to refuse her. She looked at him again, her grey eyes showed her conscious battling over what she should do. _

"_Will you…" she sighed, shook her head, looking away again, "Will you sabotage a wedding for me?" _

"_Pardon?" Alec looked at her in shock. It was not the answer he had expected. At all. _

"_Will you sabotage a wedding for me?" this time she looked at him and remained eye-contact, "My friend is being forced to marry someone he does not wish too. I know it sounds strange but he can't get out of the wedding himself – the… woman, she's a monster." He voice strained at the words "someone" and "woman" like she disliked them but was trying to be pleasant about them._

"_I'm sorry, I don't think, I-"_

"_Please. You are my last hope!" he saw the panic and desperation in her eyes, she had her hands in front of her, palms together._

"_I-I don't… I can't… I-I don't know you."_

"_Oh, forgive me. I did not properly introduce myself. I am Theresa Gray, I prefer Tessa though." Alec nodded, she looked relatively harmless, she wore a floor length maxi-dress, it had a simple pattern repeated over and over again, she had sandals on her feet and her toes were painted in rainbow colours. "Please Alexander. Or, if you could think about it? I'll give you my number – it is really important." Alec had nodded, taken her number and hurried away. Quickly…_

"Maybe you should call her." Jace suggested. "Ask to meet up and discuss it?"

"Alec, dear. We'll come with you so you aren't alone. Together we can be the Wedding Saboteurs!" Izzy's face lit up with excitement. The two males could see she was planning it already in her head, Alec started to object but Jace cut him off.

"Yeah, for once I am agreeing with Iz. We should check it out, it could be fun." Jace chimed in. "And you need a little fun, Alec, you're so uptight." Alec blushed at Jace's suggestive eyebrow wiggle, he might be the oldest there but he didn't need or want Jace implying his romantic –or sex- life was dead. The fact that it was, was another point.

"We're doing this!" Izzy grinned, she got out her phone and typed the number from the paper sat in the middle of the table. She pressed the green call button and waited. "What's the worst that could happen?"

Alec tried not to think about that as he heard the phone ring and then a beep as someone picked up…

* * *

"If only they knew." I laughed and watched as he sat and scribbled down what I had told him. "I mean who even tries to sabotage a wedding?"

"Well," He replied, he looked up from his writing, "He does, of course. And, the other two."

I smirked at him, "Ha ha. Well done, you're smart I'll give you that."

"I'm guessing he isn't the murderer." He went back to writing in his note book.

'Nope he isn't.' I smiled to myself, my face perfectly composed. _Dearie, that was me._

* * *

**_W/M: So finally! The new fic I've said about millions of times before! The story at the start and end is a framing technique, it will not be in every chapter but it is important. But what do you think? Honest reviews, please! Thank you for reading!_**


	3. Act 1 - Scene 2

_**Act 1 – Scene 2 – Deal? Deal.**_

* * *

'I don't think we should be doing this...' Alec whispered to his companions as he tried to identify the girl they were meeting. The café was fairly busy, there was a brunette girl in the corner reading, two blonde girls drinking smoothies and chatting, a mixed group of six all chatting, a man typing on a laptop, another brown haired girl texting and an older lady staring out of the window.

'Maybe. But at least this way we will know more about it. The details she gave you were a little vague.' Izzy reassured him as she stretched her arms into the air.

'Do you see her yet?' Jace asked, looking slightly bored but equally as calm as Isabelle. Alec scanned the café again, frowning.

'No, they both look similar.' Alec replied looking at the two brunettes. 'Brown hair it was a little messy and her eyes were grey. She had rainbow nail polish on her toes.' Alec tried to remember as many details as possible.

'Helpful.' Izzy muttered sarcastically to herself at the same time the brunette reading looked up. She jumped up to catch their attention, she was smiling a genuine smile as they looked at her.

'Alexander! Over here.' She waved and the trio moved over, seating themselves on the comfy brown sofa. The waitress took their orders and then disappeared. The café was small, with mahogany coloured floors and cream walls. There was an area where the drinks and food were made and the rest of the space was filled with chairs, tables a few plants and a bookshelf. They were sat on the two big sofas next to the window, a small coffee table in front of them.

'Tessa meet Jace and Izzy. Jace and Iz this is Tessa.' Alec introduced them all, they muttered their greetings as the waitress returned with their drinks. He looked at the book Tessa had placed on the table, books were familiar ground, and he smiled as soon as he recognised it. 'A Tale of Two Cities. I love that story, Dickens is a genius.'

'In deed he is, it is excellent. One of my favourites to be absolutely honest.' She smiled, a certain sadness entered her grey eyes and she blinked back tears before moving the topic along. 'So, I guess, you two know what this is about?' Tessa bit her lip, she crossed he arms and hunched her back a bit more, clearly uncomfortable. The two nodded. 'I'm betting you want to know why, Alec?'

'Yes.' Izzy smiled trying to reassure and comfort her, thinking she was uncomfortable about the topic. However, Tessa was actually uncomfortable with how Alec had an uncanny resemblance to her last boyfriend and Izzy was almost similar to her form boyfriend's sister, apart from their eye colour and slight facial structuring, Izzy and Cecily could be identical twins.

'I want you to sabotage a friend's wedding because he will not be happy with_ her_. And, I feel you are the best person for this.' She admitted blushing slightly, forcing the uneasiness from her mind.

'You don't know me.' Alec said a little too bluntly. 'I could be a psychopathic mass murderer.'

'But, you're not.' She replied, looking him in the eyes. 'Alexander, I've done my homework on you. I know you are kind and intelligent. You're a talented writer with a good heart and a crazy family.'

'What if it's a façade?' Alec asked. 'An extremely good one, at that.'

'No you are too honest for that, I can see you are a decent person' she sighed slightly. 'To be honest, anyone is better than _that woman._ She's intelligent beyond her years, and manipulative. She's sneaky and demanding.'Tessa wrinkled her nose at the mention of this mystery woman. 'You see, she is destroying him. You'll think I'm jealous, but I have known Magnus a long time – he's like a brother to me – so much so, it hurts so much to see him fall from the bright, sparkly, fashion-obsessed, witty, sometime rude and snobby but generally happy person he was to the duller, calmer version he is now. You see, he met her a few years ago and to start, their relationship seemed fine, but then his light dimmed. And, now he's a shell of his former self: she broke him.' Tessa sighed, concern shown all over her face.

'How do you know? How do you know he hasn't matured?' Izzy asked, she had already decided she would help Tessa when they arranged the meeting but she had to act like she was considering it, Alec wouldn't have let her do it alone.

'He's told me so, himself! Which is why I don't understand why he is going to spend the rest of his life with her! He loathes her more than anyone else, he's miserable! He will do almost anything to get away from her but he's agreeing to marry her! It doesn't add up.' Tessa's face was flushed with uncharacteristic anger.

'And why did you pick me?' Alec asked.

'I've told you, you are a good person and I believe Magnus will like you.' Tessa bit her lip, a nervous habit, purposely not adding the final reason. Magnus had felt attracted to her former lover Will, and seeing as Alec was incredibly like Will in appearance (not personality) she hoped he would like Alec and that Alec would like Magnus and therefore they would run away together and live happily ever after, as clichéd as it was, that was her best plan.

'Okay…' Jace said quietly. It was his first contribution to the conversation, the other three looked at him. 'I'll do it.' Tessa's eyes widened and her mouth hung open.

'Excuse me?' Tessa squinted at him, she didn't want him to take Alec's job and it just had to be Alec. 'I want the attractive one to do it, not you.'

He narrowed his eyes at her as Izzy laughed and Alec blushed whilst trying to muffle his laugh too. 'I'll sabotage the wedding for you.' Jace explained 'I know I wouldn't want my friends to marry someone they hated. Besides the only logical reason I can see him marrying her is because she blackmailed him, so I doubt he is willing to do it.'

'I'm helping too!' Izzy grinned much to Tessa's shock. Izzy however was annoyed ace had gotten in there and stolen her thunder. 'I've always loved this espionage stuff and I kind of want to meet Magnus, he sounds great.'

'He is. He truly is amazing. And, you, Alexander, the attractive one?' Tessa's grey eyes met Alec's blue ones, _he really did look like Will_, she thought. He blushed and shook his head before their gazes were torn apart. She watched as he glanced uncertainly at his siblings, they gave him encouraging smiles back and he rolled his eyes.

'If you won't call me the attractive one, I'll do it.' Alec replied 'Deal?'

'Deal.' Tessa smiled brightly.

'But I'm only doing it to keep these two from trouble.' As soon as Alec said this both Izzy and Jace threw themselves at him in a hug, Tessa laughed at Alec's disgusted and surprised expression. That's when Jace pulled her into their hug as well, they laughed at her expression and she swotted Jace on the head lightly with 'A Tale of Two Cities'. For the first time in a long time, Tessa felt like she had found a family again...

'So, Alexander chose to sabotage the wedding.' The boy replied, scribbling in his note book

'Much to my chagrin, yes.' I replied, leaning back in my chair. 'If it weren't for him, I'd be on a honeymoon with Magnus Bane right where we want him. Not stuck here with people who think I'm cracked and crazy.' It hurt to admit, but it was true. They thought I was fractured, they thought I was insane and the voices kept reminding me of it. They loved to do that.

He lifted his head, dark eyes looking into mine. Deadly serious. 'I don't think you're crazy or cracked, quick and a little atypical, maybe. But definitely not insane.'

I smiled slightly at that, the complement warmed my heart a little. Sure, I had been called better things than that before, but never were complements said like this kid had so seriously done, they were usually drunken comments or things people already knew and acknowledged. I tossed my hair over my shoulder and sighed, putting the façade on, I couldn't thank him, I couldn't tell him how much it meant, I had to pretend he didn't affect me – that was my image after all. 'That's because I'm not crazy, they are.'

He looked at me, with his dark endless eyes, and it felt like he saw right through the mask, he was about to reply when the buzzer went off. Time was up. 'Well, lovely meeting you. But, I have to go.'

'I'll visit tomorrow.' he called. I nodded and got up, leaving the room, the woman waiting to escort me back to my cell. Not showing the uneasiness this kid had brought on, not showing the fear that was always at the back of my mind, the voices that wouldn't shut up. I sat on the uncomfortable and thin bed in my cell, just sat. Unfeeling, and still. I wouldn't let this break my armour, nothing would stop my chance for revenge.

* * *

**Thank you to my reviewers- the feedback is precious! They really brightened my day! I know I should be updating 'The Warlock's Sevant' but I've hit a block and this is already finished (like, all of this fic) so, I thought I'd update. **

**What do you think?**


	4. Act 1 - Scene 3

**Act 1 – Scene 3 – Magnus Bane**

**Song: Enchanted – Taylor Swift**

* * *

"This is one of my favorite parts." I told my visitor. He nodded and jotted something in his book, his hair fell over his eyes and he brushed it out of the way.

"Why?" He asked, absent-mindedly.

"You'll see." I smiled.

* * *

The man heard the pair arguing from right across the opposite side of the store, arguing people annoyed him and these two – the girl in particular – seemed extra rowdy. The man sighed, they were right next to where he wanted to look too, he'd seen a blue shirt in the window and just had to have it.

"The name sounds familiar. I've heard it recently." The boy, though he was probably a man told her, trying to distract her from her shopping hunt.

"Does it? I don't recognize it. Do you like this shirt?" She thrust a green shirt in his face. The man sighed and headed over, listening to their argument.

"Well, it's green." He replied distantly. He was thinking more about other things, that much was clear, his absent-mind was evident in his tone.

"And?" The girl prompted taking it away from him and looking at him with hope.

"It's a shirt." He said robotically.

"Yes. But do you like it?" She asked again.

"Not particularly, it looks tight and it isn't black."

"Urgh!" She exclaimed as she hung the shirt back up. "I despair with you." She sighed, moving to a different lot of shirts.

"I have shirts at home." He told her.

"You need something classy for the theatre." She rolled her eyes at him dramatically. "How could you suggest you go in one of your ratty sweaters?"

The man was appalled for her sake too. He had always believed the theatre was a place you had to look classy, there was something about the atmosphere. He was now next to the arguing pair but had found his shirt. It complimented his skin colour wonderfully and he knew he would look great tonight. Now he was elated he could stand the bickering pair and he laughed internally as he herd the squabbling continue.

The girl had a great fashion sense. Her dress was royal blue with red cherries, she wore red Doc Martins, and her legs had blue fishnets. Her make-up was quite subtle but her lipstick was bright red, her raven coloured hair was left long and straight down to the middle of her back.

Her companion, however was not as well dressed. Though he could only see the back of the lanky figure, her cohort wore a black sweater and black jeans, black boots on his feet. The boy had hair the same colour as the girl did but his looked as if he rolled out of bed and into a mountain of clothes. He probably just had.

"I have a shirt at home!" the boy exclaimed.

"You can't wear a funeral shirt to this! You may be working but you still have to look nice!" She retorted.

"I don't need to look fancy." The boy said stubbornly.

"For the Angel's sake! You're going to see, what everyone thinks is going to be the musical of the year on opening night, so yes, you have to look nice!" The girl sighed. He smiled, so they were going to his show. Apparently the boy worked there, strange, he'd never noticed any tall, messy haired youths.

"Excuse me?" The man asked cutting the boy off, the boy turned around and the tanned man stared at the beautiful cerulean eyes. The boy's face was stunning too, he had angular features that were flawless. Much like the girl's. The boy's eyes were the most mesmerizing marine colour framed by long curling dark lashes, any girl would be jealous of. His cheeks were flushing slightly which looked adorable on him. "As amusing as your argument is, the young lady is right," he nodded to the girl who stood with her hands on her hips, clearly he was in some sort of test, "you need have to look nice at the theatre. Especially when it's opening night with the press there and the celebrities."

"See!" The girl agreed, she had flung both her hands out. "Aye, aye, aye, Alec!"

"I think this shirt would really bring out your eyes." he handed the boy the blue shirt, it would probably fit him, he had been wanting for so long over to the boy sadly. Obviously it was not meant to be.

"Wait, let me be the judge of that." The girl was passed the shirt, she mumbled to herself for a moment before looking up at him. "I agree. You have excellent taste, sir."

"Thank you." He smiled.

She beamed at him, "I'm Isabelle, by the way. The unfashionable one is my bother A-"

"Alexander." The boy cut her off. Alexander, what a lovely name. "But, I prefer Alec."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Magnus Bane."

* * *

"See why that's one of my favorite parts? Boy, I wish I had seen the face of Alexander then when he found out that was the man whom wedding he was destroying." I hooted and leaned back on the chair. "I would have paid to see that!"

"It was kind of a coincident that they met like that." He frowned, tapping his pen against his lip, I laughed genuinely at his bluntness and he smiled slightly, not quite understanding what I found funny.

"It does seem so, that's how it happened though." I paused a moment "He should be in here. Not me. He was the one who destroyed a relationship, I did nothing wrong." I held up my hands as if to prove the matter.

"But he's free?" The kid frowned.

"He is, but I can guarantee it'll change soon enough." I giggled, he looked raised his eyebrows – probably thinking I'm a psychopath. And maybe I am, who knows?

"You think?" He tilted his head slightly.

"Oh, dearie," I chuckled, "I know._" it's my plan after all._

* * *

**W/M: Okay, I never explained the song thing. It's just a song that sort fits with the scene – Enchanted is about meeting and so was this chapter. Not all scenes have a song because I didn't know a song to fit, but if you want to suggest some that would be great!**

**Anyway, thank you everyone who followed, favorited and reviewed. It really means a lot and I'm overjoyed people seem to be enjoying it so far. I tried to reply to everyone but I couldn't, so I'm sorry for that. Oh, and yes, the chapters do get longer.**

**What do you think?**


	5. Act 1 - Scene 4

**Act 1 - Scene 4 – It's Her**

**Song: I'd Be Surprisingly Good For You – Evita Cast**

* * *

I sat on the floor in front of the uncomfortable and small bed in my tiny room. Head down and drawing patterns on the concrete floor, hidden by my hair that which, I admit, looked good as it remained shiny and glossy in this dank and dark place, it gave a little hope, even if the only person to see it was myself and the matron. Speaking of which, I heard her down the corridor.

'He's here early, then.' I knew it would creep the matron out.

'Y-yes. Ready to go?' The older woman asked. I didn't reply but got up and waited at the bars to be let free. The woman's hands were shaking, I loved that I had this effect on people. I was often told I was a different kind of 'crazy' because I could manipulate and read people so easily, adding my extraordinary brain and my looks – I easily intimidated people.

We walked to the same room as before, following the same procedure as before. I walked into the room precisely three minutes and fifteen seconds later. Told you my brain was extraordinary. Too bad that attracted voices, too many voices. I pushed the thought away and sat on the chair.

'So where are we up to?' I yawned, the poor kid didn't hear me enter and jumped out of his skin, knocking his notebook and pen on the floor.

'Alec and Magnus had just met.' He replied instantly whilst picking up his belongings, he adjusted a lock of hair that had fallen into his eyes.

I smiled. 'You see, what happens next is great, get your notebook ready, you'll need it.'

* * *

Alec's face fell in shock as he looked at the mesmerizing man, trying to remember every beautiful detail, then remembering the man's engagement he blushed. Izzy, however, jumped straight in. She interpreted it as the universe wanting them to stop the wedding, it gave her more hope and courage with their mission.

"Well, nice to meet you, Magnus. You just have tell me where you got that eye shadow, it's exactly the colour I've been looking for!" Izzy asked, excitedly.

"How about we go for a coffee to discuss it? There is a cute little café nearby." Magnus smiled, he wanted to discuss make up with Isabelle but also get to know Alexander a little more, the boy was positively delectable. He had temporarily forgot about the beast waiting him when he got to his apartment and then the show later on.

"Yes, sure!" Izzy grinned, handing the shirt to her brother, she then spoke to him quieter, "Are you coming or do you need to back for Clary?"

"She's with Simon at a comic festival thing until five." The boy replied.

"Is Clary your girlfriend?" Magnus quirked an eyebrow. Alec turned to face him, his cheeks had lit up a bright pink and it made Magnus want to hug him.

"No!" Alec exclaimed a little too loudly and Magnus raised his eyebrows higher, "She's my roommate, she's studying art at a college, we've been friends for a really long time, but there is no way I could think of her like that. She's like a little sister."

"Are her parents not concerned for her, rooming with a man?" Magnus asked, he couldn't care less for the girl.

"No, we've been friends for a long time and it's not really an issue... I-I er..."Alec was now the colour of ripe tomatoes, again. Magnus found it delicious and he found himself with a new liking for the fruit.

"Besides, she and our adoptive brother are dating." Izzy smiled, stepping in. She was one of the few who knew Alec's secret, so felt it was her duty to step in a save him from telling a stranger who's wedding they were crashing.

"Oh, that's cute." Magnus smiled, he was relived this Clary girl wasn't a potential love interest for Alec, and though Magnus was engaged he wanted to get to know him. He, also, secretly hoped it would lead to something more, "It's really nice to see friends sticking together too."

'Yes. We all went to school together so we got close over the years and just remained that way. And their relationship isn't cute, they fall out every other week - I don't know how she puts up with him and his sarcastic comments and arrogance. I swear Clary is a saint.' Izzy explained, as they started walking towards the till to pay. 'Alec, be a dear and go pay whilst Magnus and I chat.'

Alec rolled his cerulean eyes but walked over to pay without a mutter of compliant, Magnus chuckled quietly at his reaction and he wanted to get to know him and his sister. When Alec returned (with the shop assistant's number which he put in the bin a little later on) they walked to the nearby café and chatted for a few hours. They swapped numbers and made promises to meet up again.

* * *

'Adorable right?' I wrinkled my nose in disgust and fiddled with my jumpsuit sleeve

'So? What happened next?' The boy asked, his eyes were full of honest curiosity. It reminded me of me, as a child, before I grew up and everything went wrong.

'They went to the café.' I replied examining my nails. 'After, they went their separate ways.'

'But how did they meet again?' He asked, frowning slightly.

'That evening at a show.' I replied and bit back anything else I was going to say. It wasn't just a show after all. It was _the_ show.

* * *

**Song: What Is This Feeling? – Wicked Cast **

* * *

Alec had to go to the opening night of the new show to write an article on it. It was about a girl who became a pop sensation and fell in love with a man who was poor and in love with another girl who was the pop star's best friend. Except when the pop star realised this she went crazy. It was better than it sounded. Apparently.

Isabelle and Alec were now stood in the theatres foyer, talking quietly to each other and waiting for the bell to ring, indicating they should get to their seats. So far, Alec had pictures of the inside reception area and the outside theatre building. The theatre was beautiful, inside and out. Their conversation was brought to a close as a familiar voice called across the room to them.

"Isabelle! Alexander!" The brunette called across the small entrance of the theatre. The siblings turned to face Tessa who wore a pretty pale green dress that flowed to the floor, the material looked light as it wrapped around her thin figure, the dress flowing around her. She was frowning and looked very confused. "I thought it was you two, what are you doing here?"

"Work." Alec replied, "I have to write an article on the show for the magazine I work for. What are you doing here?" Alec asked, he frowned, not expecting Tessa to be here.

"Perfect"' Tessa whispered as her face lit up, ignoring Alec's question. She grabbed their hands and started walking backwards, "Come on, there's some you need to mee-uh." She crashed into a man, who was immediately familiar to Izzy and Alec.

Tessa whirled around, "Magnus, I was just looking for you. I want you to meet-"

'Isabelle and Alexander.' Magnus nodded at them and interrupted her.

'Magnus?' Alec asked, frowning.

'What are you doing here?' Izzy asked. 'Both of you?'

Tessa twirled around to face them, her grey eyes we full of confusion about how they knew Magnus but she stayed silent, Magnus grinned and told them, "We're in the show."

Alec and Izzy had never expected this from the shrinking violet Tessa and they hadn't known Magnus long enough to know he was in theatre. Alec widened his eyes at the new revelation.

"Why didn't you tell us? Either of you?" Izzy exclaimed.

"I thought I'd surprise you. I mean I heard some of your conversation over the shirt and since this musical is the only on that opens tonight… I knew you'd be here, I thought I'd pop up and scare you." Magnus answered bashfully, an occurrence that the siblings thought didn't happen often.

"Ohhh…" Izzy accepted the response.

"You three know each other?" Tessa said at the same time Magnus did asked: "So you've met before?"

They shared a look and laughed. Alec smiled, they were obviously close and noticeably cared about each other, maybe crashing Magnus' wedding wasn't out of spite on Tessa's part but was out of actual kindness and care.

"Tessa, we met earlier today, Alec and I were shopping when we met Magnus." Izzy explained. "And, Magnus, we met Tessa on holiday when we went to London a while ago." Izzy's lie was effortless and believable, Alec was amazed at what a good actress she was – he often thought she should be on the stage instead of designing the costumes. Tessa widened her eyes at them, taking in the lie, she nodded slightly and smiled.

"We're old friends.' Alec said. "But, we lost touch. How do you two know each other?"

"We met in London too. Magnus was trying for a role on West End at the same time I was trying for a different role. We talked about tips and soon became friends. Th-thi-things happened in London and we moved to New York together and then we auditioned for this show, we had to audition in pairs and he was amazing and then he refused to be in the show unless I was too."

Magnus smiled gently, "Tessa dear, you mustn't shower me with such compliments, as true as they are, you were what got me the role, not just me." Magnus then turned to Alec, "Oh and, Alexander, I told you that shirt would look divine, you look flawless.' Alec did look nice, the shirt brought out the colour in his eyes, and fitted him well. The only thing that ruined the look was Alec's camera. The compliment made Alec flush and he began to stutter a reply, but Izzy stepped in and saved him, once again.

Izzy made a noise of fake shock, and pretended to be insulted, 'What about me?'

'You look beautiful too, Izzy.' Magnus smiled, and she did. Izzy wore a pretty shimmering purple dress that was darker at the bottom than at the top, that Alec knew she had made especially for tonight. Her hair was braided to the side and she had sparkly clips in it making her side-plait look like the night sky, she had taken Magnus tips with make-up and it looked wonderful on her, highlighting her features.

"I know, I made it after all." Izzy said with a smile making the others laugh. She chatted a bit more with Tessa and Magnus, as they were intrigued about her job.

"Can I take some photos of you both?" Alec asked, since they were in the production he may as well take some photos for his article.

"You're a photographer?" Magnus tilted his head to one side, his eyebrows were furrowed slightly, at least he knew a photographer should they need one.

"Journalist, I have to write an article about the show. I'm not so good with photos, but the article might be a little dull without them." Alec spluttered slightly, his cheeks going slightly pink. He had managed to make himself look like a rubbish writer and a rubbish photographer which was not the case. His writing was eloquent, he expressed his view clearly and in a way that no one could disagree with him and his photos were generally natural which made them look beautiful.

"Liar." Izzy said as soon as Alec had finished. 'He's amazing with photos and writing, the article will be fabulous but he likes to put both in it. I keep telling him to show people his photos or put them on a blog or something, instead of these huge photo albums scattered through his apartment.'

"No one wants to see them." Alec frowned at her, silently hoping she would shut up. He loved both photography and writing and he took pride in his ability in both, but when his little sister talked about his skill, it was a little embarrassing.

"They would if you'd show them!" Izzy replied to him before turning to the other two. "He really is amazing. Actually, Alec! Take my photo with these two."

Alec shook his head at her ridiculousness but took the photos. Izzy was in the middle between the two stars and they all looked happy, but too posed. So he made them act normal and he got some great shots of them messing around, laughing and just talking.

"Well, I for one would love to see them. The albums I mean" Magnus smiled afterward. It made Alec nervous, despite only having known the man for an afternoon. Alec was attracted to Magnus and he couldn't deny it. There was something about his elegant feature and exotic emerald and gold flecked eyes, his voice was like music and Alec just wanted to hear more of it.

"I would too." Tessa chimed in, grinning.

"W-well maybe, some time you could come over." Alec mumbled.

"I'd love to." Magnus grinned, then his smile brightened and his eyes widened as he got a good idea. "Ooh! We can get you behind stage too and that way you can take some pictures of the rest of the cast. You'll need to interview some of us. Oh, and you could help take the photos for the show, our photographer isn't the best." Magnus started to explain but was cut off by a voice that could only be described as liquid chocolate.

"Jonathan is an incredible photographer." The new voice spoke from behind Magnus. Magnus' excited aura faded almost immediately as his face visibly paled and he grimaced. Tessa mouthed, _it's her, _to the siblings, as the speaker stepped around Tessa.

Alec looked at the woman, she had long platinum blonde hair and bright green eyes. She was, he supposed, beautiful, her lips were a bright red to match her red dress, her nose was straight and flicked up into the air at the end, her cheek bones were high and blushed lightly. She flipped her hair over her shoulder, and smiled – the kind of smile a predator may make at its prey.

She held out her hand for them to shake, "Camille Belcourt, star of the show."

"Alec and my sister, Isabelle." Alec spoke, for some reason he didn't like this woman and he stepped closer to Izzy, shielding her from the new arrival. Camille looked at him with her eyebrows raised slightly. Alec shifted under her watchful gaze, feeling uncomfortable.

"I see you know, Tessa and Magnus." Camille leaned her head against Magnus' shoulder and he stiffened. His face visibly greyed as Camille put her arm around him, Camille smiled.

"Yes." Alec replied, his voice had turned frosty. Isabelle was a little surprised because Alec was quite a placid person normally. "We're old friends with Tessa and we met Magnus whilst shopping earlier today, we had coffee together too."

"Adorable." Camille replied, her tone patronizing.

"We were talking about Alec's photography." Tessa offered.

"I heard." Camille replied curtly. She was still staring at Alec, Alec knew she was trying to psyche him out and it was working. It was like she saw into his soul, could strip back the facades and see him for what he was. The atmosphere had turned awkward, quickly.

They stood in silence for a moment, no one knowing what to say.

"Aren't you going to take my photo, shutterbug?" She added the last part as an insult and Alec knew it. He faked a smile and met her gaze.

"Sure."

He took a few photos of Camille with Magnus and Tessa. The photos were stiff and posed and he hated them but still, he showed them the photos and he knew Camille wouldn't be impressed with them. He wasn't the only one to think this.

Camille opened her mouth to speak but Tessa cut her off, speaking to Magnus and Camille, 'You should be going back stage to get ready, I heard Elaine call for you both.' The other two nodded and said their goodbyes, leaving Tessa with Izzy and Alec.

'She is positively awful.' Alec spoke as soon as the couple were out of earshot. 'Did you see how he reacted to her when she came over?'

'It's always like that.' Tessa bit her lip. 'When they first got together, they were fine but after a month Magnus was different and it kept on going and he kept losing himself. I'm hoping that meeting you two will help. He seemed happier earlier.'

'We made the right decision in agreeing to stop this.' Izzy nodded. 'When is the wedding?'

Tessa looked a little worried. 'In a few months. We have that long to plan this. But don't worry about it now, let's get you some pictures back stage. And have tonight over, then we should plan it.'

* * *

'They agreed and then interviewed the cast which went well. They watched the show – which I know is amazing because I saw it.' I finished. The buzzer sounded. 'Oh, look we're out of time. See ya later, kiddo.'

I got up and left before he could reply. As soon as I left the voices started up again.

* * *

**W/M: Thank you reviewers!**

**What do you think? **


	6. Act 1 - Scene 5

_**Act 1 – Scene 5 – One of My Best**_

_**Song: Love Is A Camera – Sophie Ellis-Bextor**_

* * *

I smiled at the teen as I sat in the chair. "How've you been?" I asked.

"Okay, I guess." He replied, "My parents are fighting over me a lot, which is annoying."

"Why?" I raised my eyebrows, "I mean, why are they fighting over you?"

"It's a long story and the story I want to hear is yours, I've been looking forward to it," he had his notebook as usual. His dark eyes looked eager and he smiled. His smile made me envious, he was so optimistic and pure, and the opposite of what I had been at that age.

"When they meet up? It's not my favourite part, but I guess it's okay." I shrugged.

"Will you start already?" He asked and despite my former envy I laughed. A proper laugh. I hadn't done that in so long, it felt strange.

"Sure thing, kiddo."

* * *

Alec sat on his sofa, tapping his foot. He was late. Magnus was late. After the show the actor had cornered Alec and gave him his number whilst arranging a time for him to see Alec's photos before he was dragged away by adoring fans. It was Monday and ergo Magnus had a day off, of course he had days off whilst the understudy took over, but this was a day with no shows whatsoever.

Alec was reminded of the show, the catchy tunes, Magnus' ariose voice and Tessa's mellow one and then Camille's fluid and effortless one. The three alone were incredible but adding the rest of the cast it was phenomenal. He had been blown away by the show and had cried it was so moving, especially as Magnus died. It had looked so real…

He was pulled from his daydream by the ringing of the buzzer to his apartment. He went over and pressed the button.

'Hello? Alec Lightwood speaking.' He answered in his practiced tone.

'Alec! It's meeee!' The melodic voice replied and Alec knew who it was by the feeling of butterflies in his stomach. Since he had seen the show, Alec and Magnus had chatted on the phone a few times, after they swapped numbers.

'C-come on up, I pressed the button.' He stuttered.

'Be right up.' Magnus replied and Alec moved from the intercom and opened his door, he watched as Magnus practically flew up the stairs in a flash of colours before the actor was stood grinning in front of him. 'Told you so.'

'Come in Magnus and welcome to my flat.' Alec replied as he stepped inside. Magnus followed, eager to know what Alec's home looked like. He'd been curious about Alec since he had first met him. He was too handsome to be real, and Magnus was definitely attracted to him, but he wanted to see if Alec had flaws or if he was as perfect as he looked. And, since a person's flat said a lot about them, Magnus was intrigued about what it would look like.

Alec's flat was simplistic and practical. It was decorated in neutral tones of brown and cream and shades in between, with highlighted colours which seemed like a feminine touch – Magnus couldn't recall him saying he had a girlfriend, though it wouldn't surprise him, Alec was so painfully beautiful.

The living room had an old deep red tartan sofa – which was very comfortable, he was currently sat on it – with red and brown pillows, there was a wooden coffee table in front of him (it had a few photography magazines, art magazines, a fashion magazine and a potted plant) side tables by the sides of the sofa (with lamps and random things like keys, pencils, a sketch book et cetera) a small TV was situated on the other side of the rug (which was red and flowery, definitely a woman's touch) next to the coffee table was a comfy looking armchair, complete with a red throw, there were the odd plants strewn across the room, a cat bed and then that was it for the living room.

He decided to examine the walls, one wall was a bookshelf. Literally. With a doorframe (no door) through to a hallway – presumably where the bedrooms and bathroom were. One was brick with an archway into the kitchen – which looked just as plain - one was cream and lead to the hallway with the door and the other was brown, facing onto the street with full-length windows.

Alec appeared from the kitchen with two glasses of water, his face was nervous. He excused himself and disappeared through the doorway before returning quickly, in his arms were three thick albums.

"You don't have to look through them all." Alec rushed to say.

"So these are the albums?" Magnus asked.

"Yes. I have two more in the studio." He replied, handing the albums to Magnus before sitting on the armchair, as far from Magnus as he could get.

"Studio?" Magnus raised an eyebrow, how big was this place.

"Technically it was the third bedroom but there are only me and my roommate here and so we decided we should both use it for whatever and since she's art and I'm photos we made it a room suitable for both, so we call it the studio." Alec explained.

'She? That explains the girly touches to the room.' He gestured to the pillows, throw and rug.

'Yes. And, the art supplies.' Alec added

'Will I be meeting her?' Magnus questioned.

'No, I don't think so. She forced my sister to go shopping with her – which is odd, since the only shopping Clary likes is for comics or art supplies and Izzy shops for clothes shoes and everything else.'

Alec had a suspicion that Clary assumed that Alec wouldn't want her around so that's why she went shopping - so Alec and Magnus could bond in peace (they had told her what they had agreed to). He was slightly annoyed and relieved. Magnus nodded before he looked at the photos, his jaw dropped as he saw the quality of them. They were incredible. Alec mostly took photos of his friends and family. Izzy, a blonde boy, a red headed girl and a boy with brown curls were frequently shown.

'Are these friends? Well, apart from Izzy, her I know.' Magnus wondered out loud.

'Yes. The blonde is Jace, the red head is Clary, my roommate, and the brunette is Simon, Clary's best friend, he really likes Izzy but she can't see it.' Alec sighed.

'And that bad?' Magnus looked up at Alec, meeting the blue orbs.

'Well, it isn't good. But, at least if he and Izzy got together I'd know he would look after her, I mean I'm not his biggest fan – he has a crush Izzy after all – but he is nice and I know he wouldn't hurt her and she might settle down instead of having a new boyfriend every week. I can't keep up with the names.' Alec confessed.

'I think I understand.' Magnus replied. 'I'll have to guess, I have no siblings after all.'

'Only child, huh? I'm jealous.' Alec smiled.

'Don't be, I'm jealous of your closeness.' Magnus admitted, he hadn't known Alec long but was already confessing things he hadn't told anyone in years, if ever.

'I think I know what you mean.' Alec sighed. "It's nice to have them to talk to." They lapsed into silence as Magnus flicked through the albums.

'You know I don't bite.' Magnus spoke after a while. He chuckled at Alec's bemused expression. 'You're sitting as far from me as you can get, Alexander.'

Alec blushed at the realisation and reluctantly got up and moved to the opposite end of the tartan settee, Magnus shook his head but laughed. He was about to speak when a low growl sounded. Alec rolled his eyes.

'Church, we have a guest, he's called Magnus.' Alec spoke like he was talking to an old friend. Magnus raised an eyebrow. The response was another growl, Alec sighed before standing up and walking behind the sofa, he bent over to pick up the blue Persian. Magnus smiled at the feline's grumpy expression. 'He's an old, rescue cat with a bad attitude.' Alec told him as he sat back on the sofa, Church in his arms, the cat purred contently and Magnus found himself envying the Persian. Almost as if he could read minds, Church opened his vivid yellow eyes and glared at the actor.

'He is almost as charming as my Chairman Meow.' Magnus replied.

'Chairman Meow.' Alec laughed, it was a canorous sound and it made Magnus want to hear it more. 'Excellent name.'

'Thank you. My last cat was The Great Catsby and before that we had Eva Purron.'

'Eva Purron, Eva Peron. Evita. I love that musical.' Alec smiled, he didn't show it but he secretly loved musicals and Evita was one of his favourites. He loved singing them throughout the apartment, and though she denied it, secretly Clary loved singing the musicals too.

'Yes!' Magnus grinned at Alec's revelation. 'But The Chairman is a little grey white fluff-ball, who attacks anything that moves. It's rare if he likes anyone but me, it's how I tell if a person is good or not.'

'Whether, you cat likes them or not.' Alec smiled. 'I would do that if Church didn't hate everyone but me and Jace.'

'He can't hate anyone.'

'He does. Anyone but I or Jace who touches him gets scratched. Church and Clary have a constant battle going on, you see, it's incredibly funny to watch them both.'

'Mean kitty.' Magnus scolded. He put his arm out and leaned forward towards Church, who hissed but the actor moved closer.

'Watch it, he will scratch.' Alec warned. 'He's better than any security dog.'

'I can bet.' Magnus said as he retreated. Apparently Church felt satisfied that he had scared Magnus off and ran out the room toward the kitchen. 'We have to do a musical film session next. No one else I knows appreciates them like I do.'

'It's the same here. Izzy won't watch any because she thinks they'll be boring and Jace hates musicals, plus Clary has been forced to watch them enough times – she gets revenge though, by playing Taylor Swift and Lana Del Ray whenever she feels down and forcing me to watch chick flicks.' Alec sighed.

'I love chick flicks! And, I listen to both of those when I'm down.' Magnus exclaimed, 'How dare you insult them!'

'The Angel, you two could be best friends.' They laughed and Magnus went back to looking at photos, Alec decided he would read and three photo albums later, Magnus had an idea.

'I think we should have a photo.' At Alec's quizzical expression he carried on, 'Well, we'll be musical-watching buddies if not friends. So I think I deserve a place in the albums.'

'No, not in the albums.' Alec shook his head. 'I only put them in the albums because Clary, being an artist gets given lots for Christmas and birthdays and whatnot. But, she does paintings not photography so she gave them to me and made me put the pictures in. They aren't my favourite photos. You can go on the photowall. That's where the good photos go."

'Photowall?' Magnus raised his eyebrows.

'Yes, in the kitchen.' Alec got up and padded through the archway into the kitchen, Magnus followed. The wall opposite the entrance was covered in cork from fall to ceiling and was used as a huge notice board, or photo board if you were Alec. The wall was mostly covered in glossy photos showing Alec, his family, Izzy, Jace, Clary and presumably her family at different points in their lives. Magnus was awed by the display. The rest of the room was a typical kitchen, an oak-looking table was near the windows with six chairs around (all different), the kitchen was sat the other end and on the photowall a simple glass door lead outside to the balcony

'We have another in the studio but it's more for Clary's art and I have one in my room, for just my photos.' Alec explained, his face was flushed slightly.

'Tell me who they are?' Magnus asked.

'Sure. You already know Iz, Jace, Clary and Simon. But, here's my parents,' he pointed to a picture of a tall man, with dark hair and dark eyes, his skin slight darker than Alec's, who looked to be early-forties, and a pretty, woman with the same porcelain skin as her son, same thick raven hair, same cheekbones and facial features and same bright azure eyes, though Alec's were considerably warmer. His parents were smiling and looked happy. 'That's one of the few times they would let me photograph them, they're never home always working.'

'The resemblance is incredible.' Magnus responded.

'I guess, this here, is my little brother.' Alec pointed to a picture of a little boy wearing glasses, he was pale with thick black hair and brown eyes, and he was reading a book so intently. 'He loves to read like me. He, however, suffers from leukaemia. He's okay at the minute, though.'

'He looks like you.' Magnus said, he watched as Alec's eyes filled with affection and sadness as he looked at the picture. Alec looked at him, slightly shocked.

'Most people apologise, which is-'

'Stupid because it's not like they caused it.' Magnus finished the sentence and Alec nodded.

'Exactly!' Alec exclaimed. 'It's a stupid expression.'

'I know…' Magnus sighed. 'I know.' Alec looked at him with concern, Magnus shrugged it off. Alec picked his Polaroid camera off the table and called Magnus' name. The actor turned to look at him, wonder on his face and Alec snapped a picture quickly. It printed from the camera and Magnus went into drama queen mode.

'Oh no, burn it!' Magnus exclaimed. 'My make-up isn't good and I wasn't pulling a nice face.'

Alec rolled his eyes and moved his hand with the photo back and forth to help the ink dry. He looked at the photo, Magnus looked beautiful. His lips were slightly open as he had turned to look at Alec, his eyes were opened wider than normal making them seem rounder and more questioning, the light caught the glitter on his hair in the right way so it look sort of like a halo of light. It was beautiful, Alec thought.

'It's wonderful, Magnus.' Alec smiled. 'One of my best.'

Alec tacked it to the wall, despite Magnus' protests. The rest of the afternoon they just talked and got to know each other. Both enjoyed more than they thought they should.


	7. Act 1 - Scene 6

**Act 1 – Scene 6 – Little by Little**

**Song: Do I Wanna Know? – Arctic Monkeys  
Accidentally in Love – Counting Crows – there are lots of suitable songs. **

* * *

"So they fell in love purely from that meeting?" The teen's eyes were inquisitive ad he tapped his lip with his pen, I bet he didn't even know he was doing it, but it annoyed me.

"No. Of course not, love doesn't work like that, stupid." I snapped, though I meant 'stupid' affectionately, "It's not a fairy-tale, it actually happened. So, of course it took time, they spent a lot of time talking on the phone, texting and just meeting up for a coffee or something."

"I need examples." He said.

"Fine…"

Magnus feelings for Alec grew steadily. Soon Magnus found himself beginning to love Alec's little quirks. Idiosyncrasies like his baggy clothes (that were, really, a crime against fashion), his quaint saying 'By the Angel' instead of blaspheming, his odd jokes -that Magnus found hilarious even if no one else did- his honesty and straightforwardness as well as his innocence and his beliefs that people weren't as bad as they actually were. Magnus loved that Alec didn't understand sarcasm and often realised it was sarcasm until after he already commented on it, and most of all: his blush.

Magnus had developed a strong addiction to the pink colour of Alec's cheeks, so of course he just had to make him blush all the more. Like when they went for ice-cream, it was the perfect opportunity to make Alec flush one of Magnus' new favourite colours (others being, Alec's eyes that were so blue they rivalled with the sky, his inky black hair and the pale pink of Alec's lips). He held the memory dear to him:

_The café was small but was brightly lit and was always busy, the staff were always friendly and the ice-cream was delicious. Magnus slipped onto the seat opposite Alec, who held his berry ice-cream like he didn't know what to do with it. Magnus grinned as he realised it was the perfect opportunity to make the younger blush. _

_"You lick it, Alec." Magnus told him, "Like this." Magnus licked his chocolate ice-cream in the most seductive way he could, the result, Alec's face went crimson._

_"I know what to do!" Alec replied," I was waiting for you to come over."_

_"You want me to see you lick it?" Magnus raised his eyebrow. _

_"N-no!" Alec stuttered, his face darkened a shade, his ice cream dripped onto his hand, "I-I just... Urgh! Forget it!"_

_"Alec! Look! Now it's all over your hand!" Magnus exclaimed, to which Alec flushed a deeper red and some people behind them started laughing, Alec then couldn't contain his laughter and burst out laughing and it was so contagious Magnus joined in._

Alec flushed a bright strawberry colour and his expression had been so cute Magnus had held it to memory ever since. And that if they took it out of context it sounded... interesting. It made him laugh when he felt down or had a particularly bad argument with Camille.

Though the development of feelings was not one-sided.

Alec started noticing how he loved staring into Magnus' golden emerald eyes, he cherished seeing Magnus smile and laugh (and though Magnus never knew, he had a fair share of sneakily taken photos of the actor and he treasured them with all his heart). He valued the time they would get to just sit and talk together as their friendship grew.

Though Magnus did have a horrible habit about teasing him and making him blush. Alec did love it when, on a rare occasion, _he_ rendered Magnus speechless. It was a rare occasion and he treasured it even more. Another thing he loved was hearing Magnus talk. He could listen to the rise and fall of Magnus' soothing voice for hours without getting bored, it was like Magnus' voice was his favourite song and he just couldn't get enough of it. Especially when he sung.

Alec had loved the musical Magnus starred in, purely because Magnus starred in it. Though the plot line was captivating and the other cast members were great, Magnus, for Alec, stole the show. He reflected the emotions his character was feeling in the romance and the utter cluelessness about how Camille felt. Much like in real life.

Though both their feelings were growing and they were both accepting how they felt about one another, their affections were unknown to the other and neither wanted to risk their friendship on feelings they didn't know the other reciprocated. That didn't stop them leaving hints however.

Occasionally Magnus would use innuendos, which were great from embarrassing Alec but also for making the photographer's heart race and palms to get clammy (though Magnus didn't know this). Magnus would also wink and usually found some accuse to touch Alec's arm. The effect on Alec was that he felt like he was on fire or that an electric current would pass through them - despite how clichéd and unrealistic and illogical it was.

However Alec hinted back, sort of. He was more open with Magnus and let him in more than normal people. When the hugged, he lingered a moment too long and he never hung up on Magnus -even when Magnus had called at two in the morning and Alec had to be up early for work. Though Magnus didn't know that last bit. Alec also let him put makeup on him, but that was once. And, he vowed to do it never again...

_"Magnus!" Alec protested as Magnus attacked his face with powders and makeup pencils. Alec had had his eyebrows plucked, his hair styled and now his face covered in makeup. _

_"Hold still!" Magnus growled, the threatening tone in is voice made Alec freeze. Magnus then continued to put makeup on him. It was a good five minutes before he was finished. _

_"Voila!" Magnus exclaimed and pulled the cloth off the mirror. Alec stared at his appearance in shock, his hair was gelled back to show his face. His newly plucked eyebrows looked neat and tidy, his eyes had been outlined in eyeliner which made them look bluer than blue. The powder on his face made him look paler and hid the darker marks under his eyes. His lips just had gloss on but looked pinker than normal. Alec was pulled back to reality by a flash of light. _

_It took him a moment to realise that Magnus had taken a photo of him and was currently texting Isabelle the photo. Alec widened his eyes and began panicking whilst trying to grab the phone off Magnus. Magnus put an arm out to keep Alec away. Alec heard the bleep from the phone that meant a photo had been successfully sent and groaned._

_"Sorry, Alec, you just looked so... I just had to tell Izzy - I know she's been dying to get you to wear makeup since she was like fourteen." Magnus told him._

_"I am beyond mad at you." Alec said and started rubbing his face, to try to wipe the makeup off. _

_"Whoa, Alec! But it looked so good!" Magnus whined, he looked like a puppy who had been abandoned and Alec stopped wiping his face, Alec was about to reply when Magnus' phone buzzed and he squealed before reading Izzy's reply. He then started laughing. _

_"What? What did she say?" Alec asked, his eyes opened wide._

_"Nu-uh-uhh." Magnus held the phone away. "You don't get to know if you wipe it off."_

_Ale growled. But he never did find out what Izzy said because he took off the make up in an act of pure defiance, that and his skin started itching a lot and he didn't want to have an allergic reaction to it. _

They both remembered their memories in times when they were sad or angry, they cherished each other and somewhere along the way they felt their feelings change and grow. Little by little they were falling for each other and neither wanted to stop.

* * *

**W/M: **

**So, how are you all? I hope that chapter was cute and fluffy – I intended it to be but what I find cute can be different to others (example: the giant isopod – they are so adorable but no one else seems to think so). Anyway, a big thank you to all who favorited and followed and reviewed – you're all awesome.**

**And, I forgot to do this earlier, but I need to say/type a big thank to Earnestly Bunburying for beta-ing the first few chapters, you gave me the encouragement and support to finish the fic and post it. So thank you.**

**But, as usual, what do you think? **


	8. Act 1 - Scene 7

**Act 1 – Scene 7 – Ideas**

* * *

"Clary! Get the door, will you!" The redhead heard her roommate call from the kitchen. She rolled her green eyes, placing the pen she had been drawing with in her messy bun, she pushed up the sleeves of her painting shirt and called back to him:

"Sure thing, Alec! But only 'cause you're cooking some yummy food!" She walked out of the studio and into the living room, the whole room smelt of freshly baked bread that meant Alec had been baking which also meant he was happy, she grinned knowing how well he could cook. She did a happy dance across the living room and down the little corridor to the door which she opened with a flourish. She was greeted by the scowling face of Isabelle and Jace's smirk and a third amused face that she didn't recognize.

"Clary! He's being unreasonable _again_!" Izzy cried immediately as she threw her hands up, in a motion so Izzy it made Clary laugh. "Tell her Tessa!"

"Am not. Izzy is being ridiculous as usual!" Jace's smirk stretched into a huge grin as he mocked her dramatics and he immediately hugged Clary, kissing her on the cheek as he shuffled them backwards into the apartment, Izzy and the other girl – Tessa presumably –followed, Izzy mumbling all the way.

"What did he do now, Iz?" Clary asked, she was still wrapped in Jace's arms.

"He's being difficult and stroppy," Izzy glared him, "As per usual."

Jace released Clary and was about to reply when Alec walked into the living room, "I thought I heard you two arguing again. Hi, Tessa."

"Hello again." Tessa smiled, she liked Alec, he was courteous and nice.

"Clary this is Tessa, Tessa this is my roommate Clary." Alec introduced them and they politely smiled and nodded to each other, muttering greetings, then Tessa returned her gaze to the book case that consumed the wall and Clary was talking to Jace.

"You've been baking." Izzy announced, looking at Alec, as she smelt the air. "What made you so happy?"

"Can't a guy bake whenever he wants?" Alec asked, frowning. He liked cooking and he liked making the people who ate his food happy, besides many famous cooks were male.

"Not a straight guy - they get women to do that." Jace pointed out, he quietened down when he received four withering looks.

"So why are there lots of famous straight male cooks?" Alec asked the same time Clary spoke: "I won't be cooking for you, get used to cooking for yourself." They smiled at each other and Jace glared at them both.

"Actually, now you mention it, Magnus was super happy too. He did my nails this morning, it was like old times before_ she_ came along." Tessa showed them her nails they were blue with white patterns on. She suddenly realised something and couldn't help the smile on her face, "He came over to look at your albums yesterday, didn't he?"

Alec widened his eyes and opened his mouth, then closed it, and opened it, blushing whilst he did it. "Y-yes. He did. We had lunch too."

Izzy pointed at him, whilst tilting her head down, her eyes darkened to nearly black as she looked him straight in the eyes – the effect was terrifying. Her voice was steady and ice cold as she spoke, "Why didn't you tell me? We _will _talk about this later. I want details."

He pinched his lips together and nodded slowly. The way his sister spoke and her tone made him realised there was no way of getting out of it, he would have to tell her. He sighed in defeat, he hadn't wanted to tell Izzy. She smiled sweetly at his defeat, all trances of the scary Izzy gone, and then she jumped onto an armchair happily like a little girl. Alec rolled his eyeballs and shook his head. Clary disappeared to get some paper to draw a mind-map of their ideas, Jace claimed some of the sofa and when Clary returned she curled up next to him, and Tessa claimed the other armchair and Alec sat on Clary's other side.

"Right so ideas." Clary said, taking the pen from her bun, she made a mind map in the middle with "How to Sabotage a Wedding" written largely in the center. She drew lines from the title.

"Exploding the cake!" Jace exclaimed. His gold eyes lit up with the excitement about blowing stuff up, Clary wisely ignore him.

"We want to stop the wedding before it gets to that." Tessa shook her head at him, smiling at his ridiculousness. He scrunched his nose up at her in response and Tessa laughed, "We could delay the cars with her in."

"Delay cars." Clary wrote on one of the arrows. "That's good."

"Bring uninvited guests." Izzy suggested, "Also gets lots of people to wear white." Clary nodded and wrote them down quickly.

"We could blow up the cake." Jace added, again. They ignored him.

"Make the tyres of the wedding cars flat." Alec suggested.

"Act like an angry ex." Izzy spoke up. "Alec has the right sort of look for that." Alec frowned at her and shook his head before he got up and disappeared into the kitchen.

"Cut the heads off the wedding topper." Jace grinned.

"I got them - minus Jace's unhelpful suggestions. And I added my own: ruin the dress somehow. For example loosen the stitches or order the wrong size. Izzy that would be your area of expertise, since you deal with clothes." Clary replied, Izzy nodded.

"I can do that, just let me at that dress." Izzy smiled, "We could put something she's allergic to in her face cream so she gets a rash and gross."

"Spray the flowers at the church with weed killer." Jace suggested "Object and say she's really a man, or send fake invites so everyone hates her."

"Change the wedding march to something embarrassing." Alec spoke as he returned to the room.

"Spill something on her dress." Tessa added, she was more comfortable now and was actually quite enjoying the experience in a bizarre way.

"Wear something ridiculous." Izzy piped up. "Also someone could call and then the person answering is like, "Yeah, I can't talk I'm at this wedding thing, it's absolutely boring and I'm sat here willing them to hurry up because the bride isn't getting any younger. Or prettier for that matter."

"Act drunk." Jace smiled.

"Change the venues or times so she's late?" Tessa contributed. Clary was scribbling the ideas down quickly.

"Or you know, someone could just object." Jace added.

"Finally," Clary sighed, and smiled at Jace a little patronizingly, "you see Jace, that's actually pretty sensible. Especially compared to your other suggestions." the others laughed, they began shooting off more ideas and soon had a whole spider diagram full of ideas, their favorites highlighted.

They then eat Alec's food – which was, Jace had to admit, pretty good but he didn't take back what he said- and now Izzy, Clary and Jace were messing around dancing in the middle of the kitchen, Alec stood off to the side and Tessa twirled over to him, laughter in her grey eyes. He was stood curled into himself, a fine layer of sadness seemed to linger around him

"Alec, what's wrong?" She asked, holding onto him for balance – she was still dizzy from twirling.

"I just can't believe we're actually doing this." Alec told her. "We're actually going to sabotage someone's wedding."

"We're freeing him from a beast." Tessa smiled, she liked that idea. It almost chased the guilt away. "Saving the prince from the dragon. Like a fairytale. Well, that's what I'm telling myself."

"Does it help with the guilt?" Alec looked at her, something about the vulnerability in his bright blue eyes made her nod.

"It helps every day." She lied before taking his hand and pulling him into the dancing madness. _Who am I kidding, whatever way I look at it I'm a horrible person,_ she thought bitterly, _Will, please forgive me._

* * *

The boy looked at me, his pen held in the air. He squinted at me, inspecting almost.

"How do you know so much about this?" he frowned. I knew this question would come up sooner or later. And I was prepared to answer. "I mean, I presume you weren't there. Or if you were you're obviously Izzy or Tessa 'cause you're a girl."

"Maybe I was there. Maybe I lied about their appearances and genders." I leaned towards the glass separating us, and smiled sweetly at him.

"You said it was all true." He looked at me squarely, frowning as he said it. I caught a glint of annoyance and anger in his black soulless eyes. He was fun to annoy.

"I lied." I smiled and leaned back in my chair. "I had to… tweak a few things."

"When you're done, you'll tell me what you changed."

"Why would I?" I frowned at him. His black eyes hardened and his mouth pinched – he looked so much like his father. The buzzer sounded and I smiled again. I got up and walked to the door, turning to look over my shoulder, he had changed and now looked dejected, like a sad puppy, I spun around to hide my laugh.

"Why won't you tell me?" He shouted.

I stopped my hand against the door. "Because," I started then turned to face him, he was stood against the glass a hand out, my heart felt like it deflated, he looked so… anguished, "By then, you'll have already worked it all out."

I turned my head and left the room quickly, hoping he didn't see the tears that started forming in my eyes. I hadn't cried for a long time, but this teenager, this child, was making me feel emotions that weren't forced on me by The Seven Devils. I didn't add the last part to what I was going to tell him, but it circled my mind all night, _because, when you work it, you'll hate me and you won't come back and I can't have that. I can't be alone again. I can't. _

* * *

**_W/M: Thank you reviewers and favouriters and followers. _****_Your feedback is so important so please review, what do you think? _**


	9. Act 1 - Scene 8

**Act 1 – Scene 8 - 'Very interesting indeed'**

**Song: With A Little Help From My Friends – The Beatles **

* * *

"Visitor!" The matron called down to my cell, I got up reluctantly and she was now outside my cell, unlocking the door. The teenager had stayed true to his word and did keep coming back, usually the visits were a few days apart but he always came back, wanting more of the story. It made me smile. We talked about a lot about his life, about his parents, his school life, his friends and so on.

I went through the usual procedure as before and then entered the room, the teen was sat in the chair on his side, he had his head on his arms and hadn't heard me enter. This was also getting more and more common, he seemed to be more lethargic than before.

"Boo!" I yelled. He jerked upright and glared at me. His hair was stuck up funny and it made me laugh. His face went pink and he ran his hand through his hair. I sat down, still chuckling slightly. "So, they got ideas for the sabotage, right?"

"Yes." He replied, his tone told me he was mad. He didn't even have to check his book as he sat glaring at me.

"Oh come on! I couldn't not do that!"

"You're supposed to be an adult and that was childish!" He protested.

"Just 'cause I'm an adult doesn't mean I can't be childish too. For all you know, it might be a part of my insanity." I stuck my tongue out at him to prove my point.

"You're not crazy. Can we get on with the story?" He asked, he tried not to smile but I saw the faint upturn of his mouth.

"Fine, fine. Let's see…" I thought for a moment, "Ah yes, Magnus and Izzy went for coffee…"

* * *

"Magnus!" The girl sighed as she fell into the seat opposite him, she had just arrived. They were in a little worn out coffee shop, near the shopping complex. It had a barista at the far end of the room but the rest of the space was devoted to worn out chairs, tables and there were two old sofas that had seen better days. Still, it was Magnus' favourite coffee shop – Imelda, the owner, made the best caramel latte. "Thanks the Angel! I'm so tired and my fingers are all cut from sewing all morning."

Magnus shook his head slightly as she held her hands out to him, sure enough there was a multitude of scratches, cuts and scars on her otherwise nice and slender hands and arms.

"Isabelle. You've got to be more careful. Why don't you have a thimble? You know to stop you stabbing your fingers?" Magnus asked. It was a week since he had looked at Alec's photos, they had chatted over the phone and social networking sites since then, the same way Magnus and Izzy had.

With Alec, Magnus talked about music, books, general life, work and whatever they felt like talking about. They made jokes, sent each other photos of them pulling funny faces and confessed secrets - like why Alec had a life-sized plastic penguin in the corner of his room and why Magnus would never dare go back to Peru. Magnus felt his crush on Alec grow even more.

But with Izzy, Magnus talked about fashion and make-up, as well as different hairstyles and about life. He had confessed he rather liked Alec and she had supported them wholeheartedly, she had told him about this guy she liked and that they were going on a date. Which was tonight.

It was also the cause of their meeting, Izzy needed a new outfit and she didn't have time to make one. Magnus had agreed to go with her since she had taken photos of her favourite clothes and sent them to him to ask Magnus' opinion – they had both deemed them not spectacular enough – so she wanted his help picking out some new clothes.

"I don't have a thimble." Izzy sighed. "I don't know if it would help and I never got around to getting one, besides, normally I'm not so clumsy. I guess I'm nervous about tonight." She shrugged and smiled at him, he wanted to point out the scars but thought better of it.

"You'll be fine, he be a fool not to like you." Magnus gave her an encouraging smile. "It's better than my date with the TV, the sofa and a nice little pot of cookie dough ice cream."

"That sounds heavenly." Izzy laughed.

"Anyway, we should get going so you can get ready." Magnus smiled, he finished the last of his latte, paid and they headed out. Izzy told him about the guy she was going on a date with.

"He's sort of shy, a bit nerdy but he's kind, brave and very sweet." She was smiling and her cheeks had gone a pinky colour, her expression showed the affection she felt towards the guy and Magnus wasn't sure she even knew she was smiling. Or blushing for that matter. "He's like no one else I've ever dated – they've all been the bad boy types. But Simon is… different. I'm not sure he likes me that way though."

"But he agreed to go on a date?" Magnus raised his eyebrows.

"Well, it's more of a group date and more like an outing not an actual date. But I made it a date in my head." She flushed a bright red colour and Magnus got the impression it took a lot to make Isabelle blush, he concluded: this boy _was _indeed different. "Besides he's sort of in love with his best friend so I don't think he'd noticed me."

"Izzy, of course he's noticed you. Have you seen yourself?" Magnus shook his head in disbelief. Izzy was a beautiful girl and could easily make a life out of modelling if she didn't want to make costumes, though she insisted her calling was making clothes. "Who's his best friend?"

"This is where it gets a bit…" She trailed off and made a face. "Because, his best friend is Clary, Alec's roommate…"

"I see…" Magnus pinched his lips together.

"Yeah…" Izzy's attitude took a sudden, dramatic turn. Forlorn was the best way to describe it. "I'm nothing like Clary, she's funny, artistic and everyone loves her and then I'm moody and over dramatic. I'm not cutesy and petite like Clary either."

"Isabelle. You may be a little moody but everyone is allowed to be. You've got the looks of a model and the grace and figure of one too, you care so much about the people who are close to you, you are determined and gutsy. This Simon is a fool if he doesn't realise how great you are." She looked at him, her eyes tearing – he hoped – with happiness.

"Thank you." She smiled at him, it wasn't fake or forced. It was a genuine smile and never had Isabelle looked so radiant. "You can come tonight you know. To the outing."

"I don't want to intrude…" He was cut off.

"Oh please," The vulnerable Isabelle had vanished and she was now her more normal, slightly sarcastic self. "You wouldn't be intruding. There's five of us. You'd make it even."

"I don't know, I'd feel bad."

"All right, I didn't want to pull this card, but you've forced me." Izzy paused for a moment and then looked him in the eye. "Alec will be there."

"Are you sure, it would be okay?" Magnus asked. He couldn't believe how weak he was. One mention of his newfound friend's name and he was caving in.

"Of course!" Izzy grinned at him. She knew he'd cave if she mentioned her brother and she mentally patted herself on her back. _You owe me one bro_, she smiled to herself.

"Then I'll come." Magnus smiled, his TV, sofa and ice cream could wait for him. "I swear the shops aren't usually this far away."

They stopped, Izzy turned around, looking back the way they had come. "That's because we walked straight past them."

They looked at each other before they bursted out laughing. Slowly they walked back the way they had walked, giggling like teenage girls. Revelling in their friendship.

* * *

Izzy smiled she twirled around Alec's bedroom. Her long top was a royal blue colour, it had a silky under top with lace over the top of it, a rounded neck and had a belt to make it go in at the waist. It ended half way down her thigh, so she wore black knee-length leggings too with her favourite blue sandals. She had her ruby pendant on a long chain and had curled her hair. She had put a little bit of make up on and she felt great. But now she had to get Alec ready.

Alec was always a challenge because he had no sense of style and no nice or colourful clothes. She felt more positive since shopping with Magnus, they had found an outfit quickly and then spent the rest of the time trying on ridiculous clothes and taking pictures. She smiled as she went through Alec's clothes. His closet looked like a funeral. His clothes were all black or dark grey.

_It's so depressing_, she thought and went straight to the back of his wardrobe and found a navy blue short-sleeved shirt and a newish pair of black jeans – the clothes would make his pale skin and dark hair stand out and his blue eyes would just pop. It was a shame he didn't let her put make up on him – he was handsome enough, but it would make him look less dishevelled. She was determined to get Alec a man. And she knew a man who'd treat him well. So she felt more obliged and that she had more responsibility to do so because no one else knew about how Magnus felt.

She also made a mental note to get Alec some new clothes. She laid the selected garments out on the bed for him and walled out the room, passing him as he walked back from the bathroom, his hair still wet from his shower.

"I got your clothes out. No arguing. Trust me you'll want to look good tonight." She told him and went to the kitchen for food before he could argue any further. Clary and Jace were waiting in the living room, they were now waiting for Simon and Magnus to arrive. She hadn't exactly told Alec that Magnus was coming, but she had told the others. She poured some smoothie in a glass and began looking at the picture wall.

She saw the same old photos but one caught her eye. She looked at it closer. It was Magnus, he looked slightly surprised but still as dazzling as normal. She smiled. If Magnus was on Alec's photowall it meant that the actor meant something to him, it meant hope, it meant they might pull this sabotage off…

* * *

**Song: Hello - Lionel Richie **

* * *

Alec heard the first knock. And the second. And the third. No one was answering. He left his room, his shirt in hand, having got half dressed, and into the living room. _That's why, _he thought as he looked at Jace and Clary who were currently kissing like they were about to die – and from the lack of oxygen they were getting, they just might. He shook his head and walked past them, down the hall to the door.

He sighed as they knocked again. He opened the door expecting Simon. The caramel coloured beauty wasn't Simon, it was Magnus. Magnus looked equally shocked, his emerald eyes taking in Alec's half-dressed form. Alec's pale skin had thick black marks decorating it, Magnus looked at the tattoos curiously, they looked great with Alec's onyx black hair and bright blue eyes, they stood out against his porcelain skin and great abs – he was Magnus' new definition of perfect. They stood frozen staring at each other for a few long moments.

"I didn't peg you for the tattoo type." Magnus smirked at him, when he had recovered. Alec blushed as Magnus' eye took in his half-dressed attire, yet again, he saw Magnus' predatory grin and he unfroze. He pulled his shirt on as, he stepped back into the apartment, Magnus followed.

"They have meaning." Alec's tone was colder than normal and gave Magnus the impression not to ask him about it again. They had entered the living room, Clary and Jace had disappeared. "I don't want to be rude but, why are you here?"

"We went shopping earlier so I invited him." Izzy stepped out of the kitchen, she smiled at Magnus and waved, he waved back.

"I told you that outfit would look great." Magnus smiled at her and she grinned back and twirled towards them.

"Thank you." She said to Magnus before turning to Alec. She folded her arms and raised her head to look him in the eyes, her own eyes took on a threatening look, she raised her eyebrows slightly and her voice took on a tone daring him to disagree "It's not going to be a problem is it? Magnus being here?"

To anyone who didn't know Izzy, they would have been intimidated, but Alec had known her for her whole life. This look didn't work on him. He stopped buttoning his shirt as his posture and face changed to one as equally defiant, his smile was gentlemanly and charming but there was an underlying sharpness to it – like he was angry. His eyes were ice cold and Izzy's were hardened as they commenced their stare off, "Of course not, but we're talking about this later."

"Good." Izzy drew her word out long, the silent stand-off still going on between them. Magnus bit his lip at the tension in the air. Alec opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by the sound of the door being knocked on. Izzy's attitude immediately changed, her eyes lit up and her smile was as florescent as a light bulb, she made a little squealing noise and raced to the door. Alec rolled his eyes at her. He continued buttoning his shirt.

"What was that?" Magnus asked.

"Izzy's excitement over Simon." Alec replied, his tongue stuck out as he concentrated on doing the buttons up, Magnus watched him with equal parts amusement and affection. He was too cute.

"No, not that," Magnus rolled his eyes. "I meant the little scene between you two."

"Haven't you seen people fight before?" Alec asked as if it was the most natural thing.

_Not like that,_ Magnus thought. Alec looked up at him but kept fiddling with his shirt, Magnus noticed Alec had buttoned it wrong and it was annoying him. "Oh for crying out loud! Let me do it." Magnus snapped but there was a smile on his face.

Alec made a noise of protest but it was too late, Magnus had already walked up to him and had expertly unbuttoned the shirt. Alec felt his face burn beet red, he was glad Magnus had bent his head, it meant he couldn't see Alec's blush. He was sure Magnus had purposely buttoned the shirt so he ran his smooth, caramel coloured hand against Alec's abs and he was sure Magnus had made a small chuckle when Alec shivered as their skin touched. Magnus looked up suddenly, his face inches from Alec's, he stopped breathing and Magnus grinned. His breath was warm on Alec's face and Alec just stared wide-eyed at Magnus. They stood transfixed for a few moments.

"There. All better now." The actor stepped away just as Izzy and Simon entered. Alec turned away to hide his blush. He did _not _need her picking on him more. So far he had successfully evaded her, so they hadn't talked about when he had met Magnus.

"Simon, this is Magnus. Magnus, this is Simon." Izzy was facing Magnus, her back to Simon, she widened her eyes in a gesture that meant 'this is the one I told you about'. He decided she was right, Simon was different. He wore old jeans and a funny t-shirt that said: 'All cats are psychopaths' and had an image of a cat, surrounded by dead things, with a speech bubble that said 'I kill things because I love you!'. His hair was curly and he wore glasses.

They muttered their greetings just as Clary and Jace came back. They stood for a moment before Izzy smiled brightly and announced. "We're doing the usual round, let's go!"

Magnus caught Alec's eye as they were leaving and he flushed bright red. _Well_, he thought, _this could be interesting…_


	10. Act 1 - Scene 9

**Act 1 – Scene 9 – The usual night out (I'm sorry)**

**Song: ****Just a Kiss by Lady Antebellum**

* * *

It turns out 'the usual night' was bowling, then eating in a run-down café called 'Taki's' and then clubbing in a club called 'Pandemonium', Clary informed Magnus as they were driven to the bowling alley. They had gotten the subway because there were too many of them for a car.

"It's not as dull as it sounds, Sparkles" Jace told him. "It's just sort of a tradition now."

"I'm not complaining, Goldilocks." Magnus narrowed his eyes at him. Jace was about to reply but stopped.

"We're here!" Izzy yelled as they emerged from the subway entrance. Izzy pulled Magnus and Clary ahead, Magnus could tell from her speed she was excited.

"I don't suppose anyone has told you." Clary bit her lip, "But, there's a group that normally come here and long story short, they hate us, we hate them."

"Our team is called 'The Mortal Instruments' and theirs is 'The Infernal Cup'." Izzy told him, her eyes looked determined as she told him about the other team. "The other team has five members; the leader is Jonathan Morgenstern -he's younger than us but he's pure evil, he's obsessed with Clary so we have to keep Jace away from him, though Clary hates his guts–," Magnus looked at Clary who was nodding in agreement, Izzy carried on, "Next is Sebastian Verlac - a boring know-it-all, he's Jonathan's bestie and has a big nose. We then have the beautiful Seelie Queen - who will give you want you want but with a sting in the tail, she doesn't lie but that's not always a good thing. Then it is Maureen Johnson -she's the youngest and a little crazy, plus she's obsessed with Simon, she dresses up and acts like a child- and finally Meliorn, we dated a little but he is devoted to Seelie, he's sneaky and deceptive with no sense of humor." Izzy told him.

"Right. Got it, they're the villains, we're the heroes." Magnus, despite himself feeling stupid, was actually getting into it. Alec, Simon and Jace had caught up.

"I see you told him about The Dark Side." Simon said, he nodded at Izzy, she grinned.

"Yes." Izzy replied, "Now, team. Let's do this!"

They all cheered and gained odd looks from the pedestrians on the street, but they ignored them and entered the bowling alley. The sound of pins being knocked to the ground greeted their ears, the alley was large, and it was dark, the only light from the neon illuminations around the alley. There were small lights along the lanes and the lines, the pins and bowling balls glowed in the dark, Magnus was quite blown away by it, it was so different to what the bowling alley normally looked like. There was also an arcade and a little café. Jace and Clary had gone over to book a lane and Simon and Izzy were getting them all shoes.

"Once you've seen it like this, you won't want to go back to how it looks in the day." Alec told Magnus, the actor was pleased Alec had spoken to him as this was the first time since he had done up his shirt, he had missed his friend's conversation. Alec looked at him, hesitantly. Under the fluorescent light, his skin looked even paler, his eyes bluer and his hair as dark as night.

"I understand why you always come here." Magnus smiled at him. Alec beamed back. He hadn't had a good chance to really look at Magnus tonight, but now he could. Magnus wore navy ripped jeans - Alec supposed they were what Izzy called 'distressed' and that they were 'in' - Magnus wore a white shirt and a red blazer that had multiple badges on. He wore bright yellow Doc Martins. He had his makeup, eyeliner and glitter, red streaks in his hair and yet again, more glitter.

"You look good." Alec said and then blushed. "I mean your clothes..."

Magnus saw the blush on Alec's cheeks, it was so adorable Magnus couldn't resist leaning into Alec and whispering: "Thank you." Alec laughed, his face turning strawberry pink. Jace and Clary came over to join them.

"We've got lane 13. Right next to them." Jace glowered at the other team. There was a boy with white hair who was talking animatedly, the other two boys, both dark hair - one was pale with a big crooked nose (Magnus remembered Izzy's comment on Sebastian's nose and knew it was him) the other was tanned and looked moody - and the two girls - one short, blonde and young looking, obviously Maureen and the other girl had long red curls and looked very fox-like must be Seelie.

"Well, let's head over." Alec said, "Iz and Simon can find us."

They didn't get far before a mocking voice called out to them. "Oh look, it's Captain Highlighter and his friends."

"Captain Highlighter, nice. At least I'm not prematurely grey." Jace (apparently Captain Highlighter) responded to the boy with white hair.

"That's Jonathan." Alec told Magnus quietly.

"Oooh, they got a new one." The boy with the crooked nose piped up.

"Sebastian." Alec whispered to Magnus.

"He looks like Edward. He's very, very, very, very…" The short blonde trailed off in the middle of the sentence, her eyes took on an amused looked and she laughed out loud. "Sparkly!"

"Maureen." Alec told him.

"I'm so much better then Edward Cullen." Magnus responded, Jonathan smiled creepily but the others looked stunned.

"Feisty one, you are. Where'd you get him from Captain Highlighter?" Jonathan directed the first part to Magnus and the second to Jace who remained silent, Magnus was about to react but Alec grabbed his hand and he was too shocked to do anything. "Well, Edward Cullen, as you can see everyone gets a nickname. Here we have Captain Highlighter," he gestured to Jace, "Carrot Cake," he looked at Clary, Magnus couldn't see her face but her back straightened up slightly, "and The Goth." He looked at Alec who clenched his jaw and squeezed his hand tighter. "And, there's also Little Miss Maneater and Excalibur73."

Alec clenched his teeth and was about to take a step forward to defend his sister but Magnus anchored him.

"Jonathan, you aren't going to win by giving us childish nicknames." Clary spoke up, her hands were scrunched into fists at her side. Jonathan's soulless black eyes looked at her and Magnus swore they softened slightly. "Leave us alone."

"As you wish, Carrot Cake. I only want what you do." Jonathan gave a gentlemanly bow. They returned to their game. The remaining four settled down into their chairs, Jace talking to Clary softly, Magnus and Alec sat awkwardly – Alec had let go of Magnus' hand somewhere in the middle of the other group's exit. Magnus felt an unmistakable feeling of loss.

"I… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to take your hand," Alec's cheeks flushed a pink colour.

"It's fine." _I enjoyed it, _Magnus added in his head. "What's his fascination with Clary?"

"He's obsessed with her." Jace and Clary were now joining in the conversation, "just to piss me off."

"I don't know Jace, he genuinely seems to like Clary. His eyes softened when he looked at you." Magnus turned to Clary.

"It's been like that as long as I've met him. I don't know why, maybe because I didn't give him what he wanted." Clary frowned at her feet. "Can we please not talk about it?"

"Sure." Alec replied, just as Izzy and Simon walked over. They passed out the shoes and got bowling….

* * *

Magnus decided he liked bowling. He didn't like the shoes, they'd been worn too many times and were warm when he put them on – thank the Gods he had worn socks – but he liked bowling because he had won. At the start, the competition was mainly between Jace and Alec with Izzy and Magnus battling behind them (Clary and Simon had accepted defeat, they never won anyway) but then after Magnus got three strikes he beat Izzy and Jace with only Alec to beat. Alec was surprisingly good at bowling, considering Izzy kept trying to put him off and his natural clumsiness, but every strike Alec scored, Magnus matched. There was only one strike between them at the end and Magnus had won.

Then they had eaten at Taki's, which, despite its run down appearance and possibly shady customers, was incredibly good. They had just chatted and Magnus used his bragging rights, Jace and Alec promised him a rematch were they wouldn't go 'easy' on him. Magnus did admit he was having fun.

Alec had opened up more, after the incident at the bowling alley. He made more jokes and smiled, he seemed more relaxed and comfortable. But he still blushed whenever he and Magnus made eye contact, and considering Magnus was sat opposite him, it was quite a lot.

Now they were entering 'Pandemonium', as requested by Clary. Magnus knew immediately that this was a club. A popular one at that. The club was like the many other Magnus had been to, dark, loud and hot. As soon as they were inside Jace and Clary disappeared, as did Simon and Izzy, leaving Alec and Magnus stood near the entrance.

"What do you normally do here?" Magnus shouted to Alec, he couldn't imagine Alec dancing here, or anywhere really. Alec shook his head and stepped closer to Magnus, so Magnus repeated louder. "What do you do here?"

Alec nodded, looked around and then grabbed Magnus's hand and pulled him through the crowd, to a corner. It was quieter here. Alec stood against the wall and Magnus stood facing Alec, his back to the crowd. "I normally stand here and look as antisocial as possible so no one approaches me, until my siblings want to leave."

"Ah, I always thought you'd be the creepy lurker in the corner, you have the right sort of look for it." Magnus nodded with a cheeky grin, Alec hit his arm playfully but couldn't help his chuckle, "Why don't you dance?" Magnus asked.

"I can't dance. And, even if I could, I wouldn't here." Alec widened his eyes and blushed a little, he said the last part quieter, "People could see how terribly I was doing."

"I'm sure I could teach you so moves, so you wouldn't be so bad." Magnus told him. "In private of course."

"Sure. But I have two left feet." Alec smiled slightly. Magnus couldn't help but smile back.

"Do you want a drink?" Magnus asked, leaning into Alec slightly.

"Water, please."

"Water?" Magnus raised his eyebrows.

"I can't drink, I have to be responsible for getting my siblings home."

Magnus laughed and shook his head slightly and made his way over to the bar. He ordered Alec's water and a cocktail for himself. And went back over to Alec's corner. Alec smiled gratefully as Magnus returned and took a gulp of his drink before setting it next to him. Magnus did the same and resumed his position as before.

"So is this all you do?" Magnus asked after a moment.

"Pretty much. You're free to dance if you want." Alec replied.

"I can't dance alone." Magnus looked at Alec in mock-appall and shook his head. Alec shrugged. "That would be-"

Alec never found out what that would be, because at that moment someone pushed into Magnus, knocking him forward so he was pinning Alec to the wall, his hands either side of Alec's head in attempt to stop himself from falling. Alec felt his face flush as Magnus' warm breath danced across his face, he tried to calm his heart rate but Magnus was too near. Magnus looked into Alec's eyes, at the apprehension, shock and a small bit of desire in his cerulean eyes, Magnus knew his own grass green ones were showing his lust.

"Hey." Alec said quietly, his eyes moved down Magnus' face to his lips.

"Hey." Magnus smiled back.

Alec's eyes were still on his lips, they were a darker shade of blue now, darkened by longing. It was that that gave Magnus the courage to do what he did next. Magnus moved his head slightly and tilted it to side, he looked at Alec's eyes once again and they showed no sign of protest. He moved forward the last distance and their lips connected.

He forgot everything as he kissed Alec, he forgot his evil fiancé, he forgot the club behind them, he forgot that he shouldn't be feeling what he did for his friend, he forgot everything but Alec, how Alec's mouth felt against him own, the way one of Alec's hands was running up and down his back and the other one that was tangled in his own hair, how Alec's body felt pressed against his own.

The feeling was so different to anyone Magnus had kissed before, and there had been a lot of people. It felt like magic. Alec gasped and Magnus took the opportunity to use his tongue. He felt Alec smile.

They broke apart when they ran out of air. Sapphire met emerald. Alec beamed and then he realised something and the joy drained off his face, he went pale and wide eyed, looking at Magnus like he'd seen a ghost. He put a hand to his lips and looked away.

"Oh, the Angel!" he breathed. Magnus stayed still, like he was approaching a wild animal, Alec looked at him again, he bit his plump bottom lip. His eyes looked teary and he pushed past Magnus, murmuring three words as he went: "I'm so sorry."

_And there goes that,_ Magnus thought to himself, _well done, you messed up again._

* * *

**End of Act 1**


	11. Act 2 - Scene 1

**Act 2 – Scene 1 – Taking advantage of a gift**

**Song: The State Of Dreaming – Marina and The Diamonds.**

Alec stood on the pavement outside the club, a hand still pressed to his mouth. His lips felt like they were on fire in a good way, _we kissed, Magnus, me, we…_

"Alec?" He heard his name called and it broke his scattered thoughts, he looked up to see his sister frowning at him. She was surprisingly sober. "What are you doing out here? Where's Magnus?"

"What am_ I_ doing here? What are _you_ doing here?" he asked, turning his big brother act on.

"Simon felt ill so I told him to go home, I was getting him a taxi. And, don't avoid my question with another question! What are you doing out here?" She asked again, louder, getting some looks from the other people.

"I needed… some air." he lied. She glowered at me, clearly not believing him, she always seemed to know when he was lying which was great, but also very annoying when he was trying to hide something. He took a deep breath before blurting it out, like: "MagnusandIkissedandthenIfreakedoutandlefthimallalonebutIlikeditandnowivemessedeverythingup!"

"Wait, what?" Izzy raised her eyebrows.

"Magus and I kissed and then I freaked out and left him all alone but I liked it and now I've messed everything up." He told her slower.

"Alec!" she squealed loudly, so loudly the other people outside stared at them, and launched herself at him, hugging him so tightly. "First of all you sound like a Katy Perry song, second, oh the angels! Finally! You finally kissed someone! And, not just someone a tall, dark and sexy someone!"

"Isabelle…" his voice had a warning tone to it. "You're forgetting he's engaged."

"Well, it seems like he forgot too. So take advantage of the fact you're not supposed to know and have fun, live a little!" She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"Isabelle!" He spluttered, his face red at her suggestion.

"What? It's a gift, take advantage of it! It's what I would do." She sighed, he gawped at her.

"Isabelle!"

"Well, anyway you should get back in there quick, in case he gets someone on rebound. I'm going back to drink now Simon's gone. See ya." She gave him a good luck pat on the arm and walked back into the club. He stood for a moment, thinking her words over. He sighed, before putting on a determined face and marched back into the busy club.

* * *

It was late. Magnus had looked for Alec after he had fled but had failed so had decided to get drunk and decided he would dance after all. Now he was swaying along to the music at the edge of the dance floor. When suddenly a pair of azure blue eyes were in front of him. The eyes were accompanied by pale skin and raven black hair.

"Ah-lec!" Magnus slurred his name. "I thought you didn't dance."

"I don't, but i-" Magnus cut him off.

"Then why're yuh here?"

"I need to talk to you." Alec put his hand, gently but firmly, on Magnus' arm and tried to pull him away from the horde of swaying people.

"Nuh-uh. I wanna dance." Magnus protested, he stood still.

"Please Magnus, this is important. I promise I'll dance with you later." Alec's hand trailed down Magnus' arm and even in his drunk state Magnus shivered, Alec took Magnus' hand and laced his fingers through it. "Come on."

"Kayy… But you _have_ to dance." Magnus sighed like a child and let himself be pulled out of the throng of people. Alec pulled him to the entrance where a sober Clary was talking to a tipsy Jace and a drunk Isabelle. Izzy immediately started talking to Magnus.

"Why are we always the sober ones?" Clary asked Alec, who shrugged in reply. "I'm going back with these two and I'll stay at Jace's so don't wait up."

"Okay." Alec replied, "What shall I do with this one?" Alec raised his hand that was interlocked with Magnus', Clary raised her eyebrows and Alec blushed.

"Do you know where he lives?" Clary asked.

"Nope."

"He'll have to stay the night then." Clary smiled, a taxi pulled up. She got Jace and Izzy in before turning to Alec and Magnus, she waved, "Have fun."

"Ohh, we _will_, Clarissa!" Magnus grinned. "Don't you worry!"

Clary's response was widening her eyes and raising her eyebrows at Alec, she couldn't stop her smile. She got in the taxi and it drove off leaving a flustered Alec and an inebriated Magnus.

"Come on then. Let's get home." Alec sighed, Magnus laughed and poked Alec's cheek. This was going to be a long night…

_It's just taking advantage of a gift_, Izzy's words floated around his head. Alec sighed, he had an arm around Magnus' waist and was pulling him up the stairs to his apartment. Alec had no clue where Magnus lived, so it looked like he would be spending the night.

"If you throw up on my stuff I will not be pleased." Alec told him.

"Mmm… 'kay" Magnus replied, he was humming haphazardly to pop songs, not really paying attention to anything.

"I mean it Magnus."

"I mean it Alec." Magnus mocked is serious tone and started laughing, Alec rolled his eyes – drunk Magnus was like a little kid. He unlocked the door and Alec lead him inside. Magnus staggered to the sofa and laid down. Alec sighed and chuckled slightly at Magnus' comfort, he went to his room and got a spare blanket, then went to the bathroom to get a bucket – Magnus would be hung over tomorrow.

He returned to the living room, Magnus looked fairly asleep, his eyes were closed and his breathing was even, he was laid on his side he had kicked his shoes onto the floor. Alec put the bucket next to the sofa and placed the blanket over Magnus, he then went to the kitchen and got Magnus a glass of water, which he placed on the side table.

"A-Alec…" Magnus mumbled in his sleep

"Yeah?" Alec asked.

"I like you."

Alec laughed softly, "I like you too."

He then went back to his room to grab his pyjamas and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth. He stood for a moment and studied his reflection, his hair fell to halfway down his neck, his eyes looked bigger and bluer but maybe that was the dark marks under his eyes. He sighed. He pulled off his shirt and trousers then put on the pyjamas.

He then walked out of the bathroom and got into his bed. He just got settled in bed when a dark figure stood at his door.

"The Angel, Magnus! You scared me!" Alec gasped. "I thought you were asleep."

"Sorry." Alec looked at Magnus' silhouette.

"Is something wrong?"

"I can't sleep." Magnus admitted, he sounded like a little child. It was endearing and Alec felt his heart tighten, how could he not like Magnus?

"Get in." Alec pulled back the cover of the other side of the quilt, he watched as Magnus stumbled to the bed before he climbed in. Magnus smiled at him slightly.

"Thank you." Magnus whispered, as his hand found Alec's. They lay in silence, holding hands.

"Go to sleep, Magnus" Alec sighed after a few moments, his eyes were closed but he could feel Magnus' gaze on him, Magnus laughed slightly, Alec drifted off to sleep, he could have sworn Magnus said something but he wasn't sure.

* * *

"He actually said, 'I like like you, Alec." I replied. The teen looked at me and nodded.

"They're falling."

"They are." I agreed. "They are indeed."

* * *

**W/M: Sorry for taking so long. What do you think?**


	12. Act 2 - Scene 2

**Act 2 – Scene 2 – The Begging Of The End.**

**Song: Something Good Can Work – Two Door Cinema Club**

* * *

_Gods above, my head. Dionysus must really hate me, _was Magnus' first thought as he woke up. The second was: _this isn't my bed_. Normally this wasn't such a problem but it was different now. He opened his eyes and sat up, he didn't recognise the room. It was decorated in different colours of blues, the furniture was mishmashed but somehow work together, a giant inflatable penguin sat in the corner and on nearly every surface were books. The other side of the bed was made. He could hear someone moving around and the delectable smell of coffee drifted into the room.

He remembered bits and pieces of last night, bowling with Alec and his friends, Jonathan and his crew of minions, eating at Taki's, going to a club and finally kissing Alec. _Oh no. _Then he remembered Alec fleeing and the rest was fuzzy. He put his head in hands.

"Oh, you're awake." A surprised voice made him look up. He recognised the person stood in the doorway immediately. Alec. At least he didn't go home with a stranger. Alec walked into the room, to Magnus' side. "I brought you some coffee and something for your head." He placed the coffee and the bow of headache pills on the side table.

"Thank you." Magnus told him. "I don't really remember much after…"

"Kissing me?" he raised an eyebrow as he sat on the chair opposite Magnus' side of the bed.

"Yes…" he trailed off.

"Well, it's good to know that my kissing was that good." Alec smiled. Magnus laughed slightly at the joke, he picked up the coffee and took a big gulp. He tried not to gag – it was so strong. "I know it tastes like battery acid but I heard it's better for hangovers – I don't know how true it is."

"You like black coffee don't you?" Magnus frowned. He took some of the headache pills.

"Yes. But Izzy constantly tells me that it tastes foul."

"That it does." Magnus agreed, but took another huge gulp. They sat in awkward silence for a few moments. Magnus spoke quietly. "So we kissed…"

"We did." Alec agreed, blushing slightly.

"You ran away though."

"I panicked, though I'm 'out of the closet' with my close friends and family, I'm not with the whole world. Plus you looked so beautiful and I thought it couldn't be real." Alec's blush brightened and Magnus just wanted to 'aww'._ And you're engaged_, Alec added in his mind.

"Well, I enjoyed it…" Magnus told him.

"But?" Alec raised an eyebrow. "Your pause suggested a 'but' would be involved."

"I-I'm sorry Alec. I-I'm engaged to be married." Magnus sighed, he kept his eyes down so he wouldn't see Alec's face, he didn't want to be and he definitely wanted Alec.

"I know." Alec replied quietly.

Magnus looked up in shock, Alec's eyes seemed unfocused and he was biting his lip. "You did and you didn't push me away or anything?"

"I didn't want to. Tessa told me, she guessed I liked you after we met at the theatre. I didn't push you away because I couldn't, I was so mesmerised by you and I couldn't physically do it." Alec admitted. He avoided Magnus' eye contact though, Magnus assumed he was ashamed of his confession.

He got out of the bed and knelt in front of Alec. He put his hand up against Alec's cheek to make Alec look him in the eyes, "It's okay Alec."

"It's not okay." Alec told him, sternly. "I'm the reason for you cheating on your fiancé. You should have pushed me away."

"She won't find out." Magnus assured him, "Besides, I wanted to kiss you and I still want to kiss you."

"Me too." Alec replied. "Except I want to kiss you not me, that would be... weird"

Magnus laughed before he rested his forehead against Alec's. They were staring into each other's eyes. "What're we going to do?"

"Have an affair?" Alec suggested, he was joking but Magnus' eyes brightened at the idea.

"Yes! That's perfect!" Magnus exclaimed, he moved back from Alec a little. "Until I can get this wedding to stop. It's not like I want to marry her, circumstances are making me." Magnus began planning, he'd tell Camille he didn't want to marry her consequences be damned.

"No, Magnus we can't. If she found out…"

"She'd want to break up with me and I'd be free to be with you." _Hopefully,_ Magnus added in his mind.

"But, what would people think?" Alec asked, he looked so innocent it was too cute.

"Who cares? I like you and you like me, that's all we need."

"But…" Alec's eyes were pleading but he had no argument left.

"Alec, I don't want to be with her."

"Then why are you marrying her? I don't understand, if you don't want to and you don't like her." Alec stood up whilst shaking his head, his voice was uncharacteristically angry as he stormed out of his room. Magnus stood up too, slightly in awe at Alec's anger, before he snapped out of it and followed after Alec. He wanted to tell Alec but he couldn't.

"Because, I can't explain but she's forcing me too. It's like blackmail." Magnus called to him. "I can assure you she doesn't care for me."

"What blackmail can she have on you that's so powerful you'd marry her?" Alec whirled around, his sapphire blue eyes were burning with unshed tears. Magnus' heart felt like it clenched, he didn't want to hurt this boy he'd grown so close too in the short time they had met.

"I can't…" he started, he looked down at the ground. "I can't tell you. I can't take that risk again."

"Magnus." Alec melted, his anger had disappeared, he stepped forward and pulled Magnus into his arms. Magnus buried his head in the part where Alec's neck met his shoulders. Alec rocked them back and forth, murmuring comfortingly to Magnus and rubbing his back.

"I wish I could tell you but…" Magnus trailed off, his words were muffled by Alec's pyjama shirt.

"I understand." Alec whispered.

"I really like you Alec." Magnus sighed. "Gods, I _really, really_ like you."

'I really, really like you too Magnus."

Magnus raised his head and looked at Alec's deep blue eyes. Neither knew how it happened but they were suddenly kissing, suddenly agreeing to this secret relationship. Agreeing to sneak around, agreeing to try to stop the wedding, neither knowing the ball they had set rolling nor the consequences that were to come...

* * *

"And so it starts," I told the teen, "the beginning of the end."

"We're near the end?" he asked.

"Of a particular person, yes." I replied, "But not the story, that's still going on, dear."


	13. Act 2 - Scene 3

**Act 2 – Scene 3 – Have a nice date**

**Song: Dirty Little Secret - All-American Rejects**

Alec was walking to meet Izzy, she was demanding his help for something. The summer was slowly drawing to a close, the sun had lost some of its heat and now Alec could wear jeans comfortably, he refused to wear shorts. He was walking with his head down so his messy hair covered his face and his hands were in his pockets.

His phone began ringing. He frowned, who would be calling him? He looked at the number and couldn't help the smile at the funny picture of Magnus. He was pulling a face and didn't know Alec had taken the photo – if he ever found out he'd be mad. He answered it quickly.

"Alexander!" Magnus pretty much shouted, deafening Alec.

"Magnus." he breathed.

"I missed you." He could hear the smile in Magus voice," I meant to talk to you actually, I wanted to ask you something. Do you have a moment?"

"I guess I'm walking to Izzy's."

"I know, I can see you."

"See me?" Alec widened his eyes and bit his lip as he stopped in the middle of the path. A woman with long fluorescent pink hair grumbled and pushed past him.

"Yup, you just bit your lip and stopped in the way of a girl with pink hair." Magnus replied.

"Where are you?" Alec asked.

"At the coffee shop on your…." He paused to think, "left?" Alec turned and saw Magnus was indeed sat at the back of the coffee shop, staring right back at him. "Let me buy you a coffee?"

Alec laughed at the cliché cheesiness but agreed. The coffee shop was a little shabby inside, but Alec found it worked well and was part of its charm. Magnus nodded at him and gestured him over.

"What kind of coffee?"

Black, no sugar or milk. Please."

"Black like your soul?" Magnus asked.

"Sounds about right." Alec smiled back.

"Okay, be right back." Magnus smiled as he went and ordered. Alec watched as he talked easily with the dainty blonde girl who worked behind the barista bar. Alec admired the way his white skinny jeans hugged his figure nicely. Magnus returned a moment later.

"Inconspicuous." Alec commented on his choice of seat.

"I can be sneaky if I want." Magnus grinned, looking at Alec out of the corner of his eye. Alec smiled and nodded slightly, whilst staring at the bright neon shirt Magnus was wearing. It was hard not to miss.

"So what did you want to ask?" Alec asked, just as the waitress brought their drinks over. She smiled at them but then went to deal with other customers, giving them some privacy.

"Okay, so we probably shouldn't meet like this in public. Actually, it's probably best not to act friendly in public but I need to repay you for looking after me when I was drunk." Magnus told him quietly, sipping his latte.

Alec raised an eyebrow, his hands around his coffee mug. He knew if they wanted to remain a secret they couldn't act like they knew each other public. "And, you intend to do this by?"

"Dinner, my apartment at eight?" Magnus smiled shyly at him. Alec felt his face pale, and though he tried to keep his expression neutral, Magnus made a pained, unsure expression and began rambling, assuming Alec was doubting their secrecy. "I mean, Camille is working so she definitely won't pop in uninvited, if that's what you're worried about – we'll be alone. Well, we won't be completely alone because my cat will be there and…"

"Magnus," Alec said, leaning forward to hold Magnus' hands in attempt to shut him up. It worked. His blue eyes locked with Magnus' green ones. He smiled and continued: "I would love to come for dinner tonight."

"Great, it's a date." Magnus grinned. Alec blushed. The rest of the meet was spent talking and making jokes whilst Alec internally panicked about what to wear and Magnus internally panicked about what to cook. Then before leaving they faked an argument to make it look like they weren't friendly anymore.

* * *

**Song: Popular – Wicked Cast – because let's face it, Izzy would be an awesome Glinda.**

* * *

"You want to go shopping?" Isabelle frowned at him. "You?"

"Yes." Alec mumbled, he was now in Isabelle's dorm room, sat on her uncomfortable bed. She was at university –her job was only temporary but she knew she wanted to do that in the future so she was taking a course in art and design- and therefore had to stay in the dorms, her roommate wasn't around so Izzy was sat on her bed, facing him. The room was small, with just enough for two single beds, two bedside tables, a wardrobe, a small sofa and a desk.

"Why?" Izzy asked. Alec was about to reply when she cut him off. "Why now? After all these years of trying to get you to go shopping with me, you want to go now. When I'm supposed to be studying for my design course."

"I have a…" Alec hesitated slightly, "A date tonight." Izzy's jaw dropped and she stared at him. Alec shifted uncomfortably under her gaze.

"Wow! Oh my! You. Have. A. Date! Alec, I'm so proud!" Izzy launched herself at him from the opposite bed and trapped him in a huge bear hug. Her squeals of delight were muffled by his T-shirt. She pulled back and grinned at him. "Who's the lucky guy then?"

Alec bit his lip and looked out of the window, it looked out onto the campus. "Magnus." He whispered quietly. He returned his gaze to Izzy quickly expecting her outrage or shock or something that wasn't the pure elation that was clearly written on her face.

"You and Magnus! I knew it." Izzy smiled like she knew the world's juicy secrets. "So you want to get some nice clothes to impress him later. One question, is it actually a date? 'Cause he's marrying Camille."

"He said so." Alec replied tentatively, expecting another round of hugging and squealing but it didn't come. "We're having an affair… Izzy I feel terrible about it. I really like Magnus but Camille…"

"Is a complete b with an itch." Izzy finished.

"Isabelle!" Alec scolded.

"What? It's true, she's mean and evil and Magnus doesn't want to marry her. Alec, I believe him." Izzy told him, trying to sound believable. It wasn't that she didn't trust Magnus but she didn't want Alec getting hurt because of it.

"He's saying he's trying to stop the wedding." Alec bit his lip. He wanted to believe Manus was genuine but a small part of him doubted the elder's motives. _What could he gain by having an affair with Alec?_

"I believe him." Izzy hugged him again.

They sat in silence for a moment after, before Izzy spoke: "Wow." She grinned. "Okay, let me get changed out of my pj's and then we can go."

So that was how, Alec found himself being weighed down by shopping bags, full of clothes. Izzy was marching determinedly in front of him, her handbag the only thing she was carrying (she had claimed it was some unwritten rule that the man had to carry the bags). They had been shopping for a long time and Alec was sick of it, plus it was six o'clock so he had to get home, get showered and get ready then find Magnus' apartment (Magnus gave Alec his address and directions) in two hours.

"Izzy, I have enough clothes." Alec told her. She stopped and looked at him ready to argue about how many clothes were 'enough' clothes – he knew, they had had this argument so many times. He continued before she could get started, "I have to go, I'm meeting him at eight."

"That's in two hours!" Izzy responded.

"Yes. I know." He relied.

"Alec!" She exclaimed and then began pushing him towards the exit "You can't get ready in two hours! Just go, go now! You better call me afterwards and tell me what happens, got it?"

"Got it." Alec replied, Izzy stopped pushing him and he shook his head and walked away, he got halfway across the shopping center when he heard her voice.

"Have a nice date, Alec!" She shouted before going through the door on her way home. Never had Alec been so mortified…


End file.
